Mi querido Yuu
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Yuu y mika se rencuentran, pero no de buena manera, Mika solo quiere estar con Yuu, y Yuu... Yuu aun no se siente listo para aquel reencuentro Extra 18 algo soft
1. Chapter 1

**Mi querido Yuu-chan**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En aquel lugar tan apartado del mundo, sin humanos ni vampiros, nadie que molestara, solo dos sombras adornaban aquella vacía y descuidada habitación. Tal vez ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, tal vez ya no los encontrarían, quizás ya habían dejado de buscarlos.

Observando tranquilamente desde una prudente distancia aquella silueta que luchaba contra sus ataduras, sus labios se deformaban en un notorio descontento al no ser capaz de liberar sus manos, tal vez haciéndose daño al tratar de ejercer presión.

Gradualmente iba perdiendo fuerza y eso podía notarse, ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? El tiempo era lo de menos, el tiempo no importaba, el tiempo se había convertido en algo completamente innecesario en su vida.  
Un vampiro tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, así que… ¿Qué es el tiempo?

-Yuu-chan- los labios de un joven Rubio quien permanecía a distancia pronunciaba con cierto deleite aquel nombre, que con tanto cariño abreviaba

-Yuu-chan… eh vuelto- continuo hablando mientras un joven azabache desviaba su mirada evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con aquel individuo de claros cabellos

Claro, no era otro que Hyakuya Mikaela

-Yuu-chan, eh traído algo de comida para ti, no eh podido conseguir más, porque no quería alejarme demasiado yo…- fue irrumpido por el molesto tono de voz del azabache

-No me llames así… solo Mika… solo Mika tenia permitido hacerlo- hablo con cierto enojo mesclado con tristeza en su voz

-Yuu-chan…- un tono triste salio de los labios del rubio después de una pausa tras escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras

-Yuu-chan, de que hablas, yo soy Mika… tu amigo, tu familia…- cambio repentinamente su tono de voz a uno forzado, tratando de sonar animado

El joven azabache solo lo vio con cierto desdén, ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de esa manera?

Es cierto que le sorprendió cuando lo vio nuevamente en el campo de batalla, su corazón había saltado de emoción cuando vio a Mika vivo, pero una sensación extraña recorrió su ser al verlo que estaba del lado de aquellos seres de los cuales había jurado exterminar hasta el último.

-Yuu-chan… lo lamento, pero es la única manera para que no te alejes de mi nuevamente, realmente no quiero volver a perderte- un tono de vergüenza invadió la voz de Mikaela

Ver a su amigo encadenado de ambas manos "por su bien" no era su concepto de "bien"

Era doloroso verlo así, pero Yuichiro era un tonto, y trataría de irse con esos humanos otra vez, no entendía porque, al único que necesitaba era a él, no necesitaba a esos tontos humanos que habían hecho quien sabe que experimentos con el Jugando con su cabeza.

No lo aceptaría

Si ya había pasado en una ocasión, ¿Qué impediría que lo volviera a hacer?

Ver como atacaban a esos humanos lo hizo querer regresar a ayudarlos

¿Qué es más importante para ti Yuu-chan?

Yuichiro se encontraba sentado en el piso, con unas cadenas tomando sus manos, impidiéndole moverse mucho, solo podía estar allí sin hacer nada, era realmente frustrante, no había sabido nada de sus compañeros desde hace algunos días todo por haber sido débil

Quería asegurarse que estuvieran bien, después de todo los dejo en un momento crucial en medio de una batalla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento el vampiro con la apariencia de su amigo Mikaela había aparecido, maldiciéndose por el momento en que aquella rubia cabellera y esos recuerdos de la infancia le hicieron bajar completamente la guarda, sumergiéndolo en un mar de emociones que lo llevaron a ser prisionero de él joven vampiro. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que dejaba atrás a sus amigos reacciono, pero ya era muy tarde.

Trato de regresar por ellos, pero solo obtuvo unas cadenas que lo aprisionaban, 4 descuidadas paredes y aquel monstruo que lo vigilaba día y noche.

Ese tipo no era Mika, su amigo no era alguien tan egoísta como para quererlo únicamente para él, para alejarlo de los demás, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para que le explicara qué había pasado.

Definitivamente no hubo ningún rencuentro emotivo, ningún dulce recuerdo recordando viejos tiempo, no hubo nada.

-¿Qué ganas con tenerme aquí? ¿No sería más fácil si te deshicieras de mí?- pese a su antiguo tono de voz, ahora sonaba un tanto desganado pero con una pizca de enojo impregnado en el

-Yuu-chan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – tras decir eso en un tono dulce se acercó, y se puso a su altura, elevo su mano tratando de acariciar su cabello, ansioso y esperando que este lo alejara como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones, una extraña sensación invadió su pecho al darse cuenta que esto no paso y finalmente había podido acariciar su cabellera negra

-Yuu-chan…- sus palabras salieron con cierta dulzura, como si poder acariciar su cabello fuese la cosa más maravillosa

-Por favor… deja de decirme así- su tono parecía quebrarse, ¿Cómo pretendía resistir más tiempo? Vampiro o no, aquel que pronunciaba su nombre con tanta dulzura era Mikaela, o eso es lo que su corazón le gritaba

Por obvias razones simplemente no quería caer en aquel juego, pero ver sus azules ojos posarse en él, escuchar su voz, hacían latir su corazón fuertemente

Su querido amigo, estaba allí, llamándolo, pero simplemente no lo quería creer

¿Por qué? Porque el último recuerdo que tenia de él, era ese donde huía y lo dejaba atrás, donde sabía que no volvería a verlo jamás.

¿Entonces porque verlo ahora era tan difícil? Tal vez simplemente aún no se perdonaba a si mismo por haber sido débil y por haberlo dejado, quizás ese simple echo no lo hacía merecedor de extrañarlo, ni siquiera merecedor de su recuerdo.

Yuichiro cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por aquella reconfortante caricia, que le hacía sentir que todo está bien.

-Hace que… me ponga triste- termino de hablar el joven de negra cabellera en un tono suave, lo cual sin duda llamo la atención de Mikaela quien de alguna manera parecía haber comprendido aquella situación

-Yuu-chan…- deslizo suavemente su mano hasta la mejilla de Yuichiro, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido su rostro abajo

Con un suave movimiento levanto la mirada de Yui, haciendo que ambos se vieran a los ojos, como si adivinara los pensamientos de su viejo amigo el joven vampiro hablo

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Yuu-chan, jamás podría enojarme contigo- aquella atmosfera se había transformado demasiado rápido.

Un rápido silencio inundo aquella vacía habitación, un silencio esperado, las palabras no eran necesarias, solo necesitaban un momento para ellos dos.

A Mikaela no le importaba si aquella era una trampa y pronto Yuichi le saltara encima y lo atacase, realmente lo creía muy capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero también sabía que estaba confundido, y que su corazón aún no terminaba de procesarlo.

-¿cómo puedo saber que esto no es más que una mala broma?- la quebradiza voz de Yuichi irrumpió la tranquilidad

-Yo también quiero que esta sea una mala broma- confeso el rubio –esta no era la forma en la que quería volver a verme contigo… solo mírame, mira lo que soy ahora-

Como si se hubiese olvidado de algo importante, recordó que aquel ser que estaba frente a él, aquel que se parecía tanto a aquella persona que tanto quería era nada más y nada menos que un vampiro.

Los ojos verdes se desviaron un poco

La mano de Mikaela, como si la piel de su amigo se hubiese convertido en algo que lastimara,la retiro rápidamente.

¿que había sido eso? se preocupo, al principio todo estaba bien porque Yuichi simplemente lo alejaba pero aquel mínimo contacto había hecho crecer una sensación que ya conocía muy bien.

Ciertamente no había tomado sangre desde hace un poco mas de un día, y eso lo hacia estar inquieto, pero hasta ahora había podido controlarse y ahora que finalmente tenia a Yuichiro con él quería de cualquier manera tratar de ser lo más normal posible y fingir no necesitar la sangre, pero ¿cuanto tiempo tardaría aquella mentira?

No quería, definitivamente no quería perder el control, finalmente había podido tener ese reencuentro que tanto ansiaba con Yuichiro y no quería que sus instintos y hambre lo arruinaran todo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Continuara**

 _Holaaa soy nueva con esto del fanfic, asi que disculpen mi pobre redacción y mis faltas de coherencia y ortografia_

 _Uvu realmente amo esta parejita_

 _Bueno, este fic planeaba hacerle un capitulo mas y terminarlo_

 _Ovo aunque aun no se que tipo de final debería hacer, uno bueno, uno malo_

 _O uno donde terminen dándose besitos de amorsh (¿?)_

 _Jijiji_

 _No olviden dejar reviews para que esta escritoria novata_

 _Se que no debo basarme en reviews pero si tengo mas de 10 reviews subiré mas rápido la conti_

 _Si es que quieren conti .U_

 _Igual si no, también subiré la conti, pero algún dia x'D que me vuelva a entrar la inspiración y no decida hacer otro fic_

 _Bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yuichi observo a Mikaela, quien repentinamente se había alejado, aquello era muy sospechoso, ¿pasaba algo malo?

Sin atreverse a preguntar solo dispuso a guardar silencio, intuyendo aquello que aquejaba a su "amigo de la infancia"

Observando su figura nerviosa la cual no se animaba a alejarse y dejarlo solo, lo ponía un poco inquieto.

El joven vampiro solo lo observaba de vez en cuando, ¿Qué es lo su cabeza inundaba en ese momento?

¿Qué tipo de pensamientos son los que ahora ocupaban su mente para tenerlo de tal manera?

Hasta hace un momento parecía extasiado con aquel pequeño momento de cercanía, pero ahora se le miraba bastante sospechoso.

-Mikaela- los labios de Yuichi se atrevieron a pronunciar ese nombre, hasta ahora no había querido decirlo, porque sabía que hacerlo significaría invocar todas aquellas memorias que alguna vez hubiesen vivido, no quería que el rubio respondiera, más para su sorpresa cuando termino de pronunciar la última letra ya tenía encima de él la atención del joven vampiro

-Yuu… ¿chan?- la atención de Mika se posó sobre Yuu, quien al principio no lo había querido reconocer como su amigo alegando que Mika jamás se portaría de la manera en la que había comportado, pero ahora finalmente pronunciaba su nombre, trato de sonreír con dulzura, pero tras un pensamiento desolador desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Yuu-chan era un humano y el un vampiro, realmente no podrían vivir una vida normal, no había forma, y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta, su egoísmo lo había cegado y ahora sufriría las consecuencias

-vuelvo en un momento…- el joven rubio salió de aquella habitación, lo que desconcertó a Yuichiro, ¿a que se debía aquel repentino y sospechoso cambio de actitud? Todo eso lo confundía cada vez más y lo irritaba, Mikaela por su lado rápidamente busco entre sus bolsillos un pequeño tubo de ensayo que contenía un espeso liquido rojo, nada más y nada menos que sangre su "madre sustituta" Krul, se supone que aquello lo usaría cuando ya no pudiera soportarlo más, en caso de emergencias, trago en seco ¿aquello se había convertido en una emergencia?

Volvió a guardar el frasco en su bolsillo, aun podía resistir un poco, recordando aquel pensamiento que había recorrido su mente hasta hace poco

-"Yuu-chan no ha cambiado nada, las mejillas de Yuu-chan siguen siendo tan tibias, su cabello aunque ahora está un poco largo sigue siendo del mismo color, su mirada sigue siendo la misma, los gestos que hace, todo, seguramente su sangre…"- se aterrorizo ante aquel sencillo ultimo pensamiento, Yuu-chan era su amigo, nunca había tenido este tipo de sentimiento antes, ¿Cómo es que no lo había previsto antes? Un sentimiento de impotencia lleno su pecho.

-tal vez si… bebo la sangre de otros humanos yo pueda…- corto sus propias palabras incomodo ante ellas

¿Acaso sería capaz de hacer eso?

No, no quería ser un monstro, y ahora menos por Yuu-chan, solo quería ser su viejo amigo, solo quería recuperar aquel tiempo perdido, aquel tiempo añorado.

Tras un breve silencio regreso junto a su amigo quien mostraba una mirada llena de molestia, trato de sonreír, cuando Yuichiro no entendía algo siempre hacia esa expresión, ¿acaso había algo que no entendía?

Su cara se volvió sombría, seguro había muchas cosas que no entendía, Mikaela volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amigo, vio su rostro lleno de confusión, cerró los ojos un momento y pensó

"¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por Yuichiro?"

"¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar?"

Mikaela formulo esas dos preguntas silenciosamente para sí mismo.

Yuichiro por su parte, fastidiado ante aquella actitud del vampiro hablo en un elevado tono molesto

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-

Mikaela presto atención a aquel joven de negra cabellera y finalmente lo comprendió

-Yuu-chan, finalmente estamos juntos de nuevo- como si una respuesta obvia a sus preguntas invadiera su cabeza se acercó algo animado

-Mika…-a pesar su simpleza aquellas palabras dichas por el joven vampiro de alguna manera habían causado algo en él y lo odiaba

¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Sintió las manos de Mikaela, frías, aquellas que manos no irradiaban vida ahora se posaban en las suyas, la mirada del joven vampiro era decidida, ¿había pasado algo mientras él se encontraba atado a aquellas cadenas? Quien estaba tomando todas las decisiones allí era el rubio y tal parece que Yuichiro no tendría voto por el momento.

Todo era su culpa, por su tonta debilidad, dejarse llevar por un par de palabras bonitas palabras, ahora no sabía que había pasado con sus amigos en el campo de batalla, por todas esas palabras bonitas, ahora se encontraba bajo el hechizo de Mikaela, sumiso y tranquilo, no había puesto la resistencia de debía haber puesto, no objetaba como lo debió haber hecho desde el principio, tratando de cerrar su corazón ante aquel milagroso reencuentro, no quería ceder demasiado rápido, pero su frágil corazón ya no lo soportaba, ahora lo reconocía, ansioso, ante aquel suave contacto con sus manos, expuesto, ahora peso de sus emociones tal vez simplemente lo había extrañado demasiado y ahora no podía hacer nada contra sus sentimientos.

¿Mikaela era tan importante en su vida como para que incluso, siendo el enemigo no dejara de seguir sus pasos?

Observo los azules y cristalinos ojos de Mikaela

Desde el principio todo había sido por él, había encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo por Mika, había escapado y sobrevivido por Mika, se había unido a aquella organización anti vampiros por Mika, había entrenado tan duro todos esos años por Mika y ahora que finalmente estaba frente a ese Mikaela por el que tanto se había esforzado por un momento parecía que había cambiado sus ideales, era tan contradictorio que dolía.

De aquellos verdes ojos unas cuantas gotas se empezaron a acumular

-¿Yuu-chan?- la voz de Mikaela hacía eco en su cabeza.

El rubio por su lado entro en pánico, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Trato de consolarlo, pero aquello era difícil, hace tanto que había olvidado que era el contacto físico que no sabía de qué manera actuar, solo trato de poner sus manos en la espalda de Yui simulando un abrazo, creando una distancia realmente corta en ambos, aquello no podía ser llamado un abrazo, puesto Mika aún no se había atrevido a pegar su cuerpo junto al de su amigo, temeroso, puesto aun no quería presionarlo invadiendo su espacio, sabía que la confianza debía ganársela poco a poco y más con un chico tan tonto.

Yuichi por su parte, al sentir como Mika rodeaba de manera tímida su cuerpo con sus brazos un poco rígidos, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

-Mikaela…- pronuncio melancólico, como sus manos seguían prisioneras de las cadenas solamente pudo colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de este.

Era verdad, todo había sido por Mikaela, todo su esfuerzo y sus sueños, entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón de seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no podía estar tranquilo de una vez?

-Mikaela…- volvió a pronunciar, de manera dolorosa

Si todo era por Mikaela, ¿entonces porque no se sentía bien? ¿Porque había deseado volver con sus amigos? ¿Porque se contradecía tanto?

-Yuu-chan…- el rubio acaricio suavemente la cabellera de Yuichiro

El joven de cabello negro levanto la mirada aun cubierta por lágrimas y miro los ojos de Mikaela

-lo siento… yo jamás quise dejarte… me prometí a mí mismo que sería más fuerte, me prometí a mí mismo que lo haría por ti- un tono de arrepentimiento invadió la temblorosa voz de Yuichiro

-pero ahora… ahora realmente no sé qué hacer... yo… mis amigos…- trato de hablar pero prontamente fue interrumpido

-No, Yuu-chan… ellos no son tus amigos… yo soy tu único amigo… ¿no lo ves?- un todo dulce acompañando aquel ambiente tan emotivo, lo hacía sonar diferente –yo haría lo que sea por ti, daría mi vida por ti- esa lealtad y amor incondicional que Mikaela Hyakuya profesaba era algo que ya había demostrado claramente en el pasado

El joven vampiro seco las lágrimas de su amigo y volvió a tomar sus manos, en un gesto cálido

-yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Yuu-chan, porque lo quiero mucho… Yuu-chan es el único motivo por el que eh podido aguantar esta vida- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo –¿qué hay de Yuu-chan? ¿Ya me olvidaste?-

Los ojos de Yuichiro se abrieron un poco, ¿olvidarlo? ¡Jamás! Toda su vida y lo que quedaba de ella le pertenecía solo a Mika, porque si no… ¿Cuál había sido la razón de tanta lucha?

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca! Cada día me eh despertado pesando en ti, en que tenía que vengarme de todos los vampiros- dijo en respuesta algo alterado, no quería ni siquiera que dudara de ello

-entonces, no dudes y quédate a mi lado por siempre-

Yuichiro quedo intranquilo, era verdad que su corazón dudaba ahora, después de todos los recuerdos, había continuado viviendo, había conocido personas, había hecho nuevos amigos y ahora no podía ignorarlos así como si nada. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Mikaela aunque luciera muy seguro de sí mismo, no podía sentirse tranquilo

¿Estaba presionando demasiado a Yuichi?

Ciertamente no era mentira que estaba llevando aquella conversación por donde a él le convenía, pero necesitaba hacerlo entender que el único lugar donde necesitaba estar era a su lado

Que fuesen un humano y un vampiro no era un impedimento para poder estar juntos finalmente

Quito aquellas cadenas que aprisionaban las manos de Yuichi y se levantó dirigiendo una mano a su amigo

-Vamos… hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido- Mikaela Hyakuya se miraba tan seguro y sonriente

El corazón de Yuichiro latió fuertemente, Mika, ese definitivamente era Mika, esa era su sonrisa

Tomo su mano y lo siguió de cerca

¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro

¿De verdad podía regresar el tiempo y volver a aquellos días felices?

Mikaela abrió la puerta de aquel sucio departamento y la luz del sol alumbro su cabello de tal manera que aquello parecía un sueño

¿El cielo les estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Continuara-**

 _Hola!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Realmente me hace muy feliz!_

 _Inmediatamente cuando los vi me puse a hacer este capitulo_

 _Y tras una pequeña revisión, Aquí esta!_

 _Esta historia tiene tanto material y yo tan poco tiempo que… creo que al parecer tendrá mas de 2 capitulos, después de todo quiero que el desenlace (el cual aun no eh pensado) sea coherente y agradable para todos_

 _No quiero que mágicamente se enamoren o algo asi x'D_

 _Si es que se enamoran!_

 _X'D talvez al final haga un final alternativo o un extra donde se enamoran y dan amorsh asi bien zukulentho_

 _u/u_

 _recibi tantos reviews que no se si debería responderlos todos, asi que los que se parecen los responderé en uno solo_

 **Fujimy** **,**

 _Me alegra tanto que les gustara mi fic, me hace sentir muy feliz u/u_

 _Y si bueno, la verdad hay demasiadas emociones encontradas entre esos dos, después de todo han pasado tanto ;v; ains_

 **Roxas Z**

 _Cme alegra tanto que te gustara mi fic!_

 _Y si!_

 _Tratare de hacerlos más largos x'D_

 **koriana-123**

 _tratare de ser mas cuidadosa x'D_

 _muchas gracias por tu review!_

 **Kawaiidesu**

 _/ igual a mi me gusta Mika posesivo… es tan secsi que me derrito_

 _xD_

 _Muchas gracias x tu review! Me hace muy feliz! De verdad_

 **Shion Sland**

 _Me hace muy feliz leer que mi redacción no es tan mala ;v; gracias 3_

 **mary-animeangel** **,** **Laury Shinn** **,** **Guest** **y** **arely1211**

 _gracias por su reviews!_

 _Aqui esta la conti!_

 **Nao-kun**

 _Haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias!_

 _Sus animos me ayudan a seguir y a esforzarme_

 _Y si! Yuu debe entender x'D_

 **Tsukine Lune**

 _X3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;v; me hace muy feliz!_

 _Igual yo siento lo mismo que tu_

 _Que a Yuu le lavaron la cabeza (¿?) y por eso duda frente a Mika, :D pero el amorsh lo puede todo!_

 _Gracias x sus reviews!_

 _*-* no olviden… sus reviews me hacen trabajar mas rápido!_

 _Vamos por otros 10!_

 _¿se puede?_

 _/u/_

 _Espero no ser tan exigente!_

 _Por cierto… no sé porque le digo Yuu, al igual que muchos del fandom… si se llama Yuichiro…_

 _Lo normal sería decir Yui… o Yu, no Yuu_

 _X'D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El sol pronto empezaría a ocultarse, poco faltaba para que el cielo se empezara a teñir de naranja anunciando la llegada de la noche acompañada de la luna.

Habían recorrido aquella ciudad abandonada. Escombros por todos lados, la naturaleza era quien se había vuelto a adueñar de aquellas tierras, realmente parecía como si no hubiese quedado nada

Yuichiro miraba algo desanimado aquella desoladora escena, ciertamente era lo mismo a cualquier lado que el fuese desde que se unió a el _Ejército_ Demonio _Imperial Japonés, pero mientras recorría las calles con Mikaela una extraña melancolía invadía su ser, después de todo, la última vez que ellos estuvieron en una ciudad normal no se miraba tan desolado como ahora, ¿Cómo pretendían seguir con sus vidas si no quedaba nada?_

 _Anduvieron un rato, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras pasaban por aquellos escombros, como si de alguna manera aquel fuera un gran parque donde solo se encontraban ellos dos._

Una suave brisa acariciaba los negros cabellos de aquel joven que todos conocían como Yuichiro Hyakuya, mientras observaba desde atrás como al igual que al él, el viento movía las hebras doraras de Mikaela, en una danza suave y casi hipnótica.

La suave pero fría mano del rubio tomaba la suya con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora que finalmente lo tenía.

-Yu-chan- dijo el rubio de manera suave aun sin voltear a verlo – ¿te das cuenta?- pregunto de manera poco sutil –lo logramos-

-¿eh?- Yuichiro hizo una pequeña mueca de no haber entendido

-Estamos afuera, tu y yo, lo logramos- su sonrisa se dirigió al joven Yuichiro quien apenas había entendido

-eh… si- palabras aun algo desconcertadas y dudosas salieron de los labios del joven de ojos verdes

Aun se sentía algo intranquilo, puesto que a pesar de que todo a su alrededor decía que estaría bien, en su interior aun podía sentir una pequeña intranquilidad

Mikaela por su lado, no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien lo terco que su querido amigo podía llegar a ser, así que posesivamente tomo ambas manos del joven moreno y las llevo cerca de su boca como si las fuese a besar, pero sin concretar el contacto entre sus labios y los dedos de Yuichiro, tenía que quitar toda duda de Yuichiro

Esta pequeña acción sorprendió por completo a Yuichiro, quien estaba a punto de objetar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna porque el rubio se adelantó a hablar.

-ahora que al fin te tengo aquí conmigo, definitivamente no dejare que te vuelvas a separar de mi lado- dijo con un serio tono de voz, Yuichiro podía sentir el aliento de Mikaela rosar sus manos, lo que le provocó un intenso escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo

Incapaz de decir palabra alguna solo retiro sus manos un poco avergonzado, desviando un poco la mirada ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-claro que no tonto- incapaz de verlo solo dirige su vista hacia donde el sol se empezaba a ocultar, miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente -¿y ahora que haremos?- pronuncio mientras el color del atardecer bañaba sus piel de un tono naranja

Era cierto que Yuichiro no sabía realmente como estaba la situación, ¿que podían hacer? ¿Qué es lo que no podían hacer?

¿Acaso su plan era simplemente deambular por allí y ya? Eso era imposible, muy arriesgado y tonto

-¿No es obvio? Viviremos juntos como debió ser desde el principio, no dejare que nadie se meta- Mikaela uso un tono de voz seguro pero también algo infantil

Yuichiro trato de sonreír, ¿realmente podía ser posible?

Tal vez con la ayuda del _Ejército_ Demonio _Imperial Japonés podrían hacer algo con Mika, si se los explicaba seguro entenderían y lo aceptaran allí, los dejaran vivir juntos, incluso podría unirse a ellos, conocer a sus amigos, miles de ideas invadieron su cabeza, si, seguramente esa era una solución._

 _-no creo que estar por allí solos sea una buena estrategia- dijo Yuichiro –hay muchos vampiros y monstruos sabes, lo mejor sería estar en algún lugar donde podríamos estar completamente seguros… estoy seguro que si vamos hacia el Ejército_ Demonio _Imperial Japonés y les explico que finalmente encontré a quien buscaba entenderán y nos dejaran entrar…- sus palabras fueron calladas por la mirada de preocupación del rubio_

 _-Yu-chan… yo no puedo vivir allí, soy un vampiro… me exterminaran apenas pise ese lugar- ciertamente aquello no era algún secreto, Yuichiro era un completo ingenuo, ¿realmente creía que le dejarían entrar así como así?_

 _Además, Mikaela odiaba a los humanos, porque todos ellos eran egoístas, y querían separarlo de Yuichiro_

-Pero estoy seguro que ellos entenderán…- trato de convencer una vez más

-No Yu-chan, ese definitivamente no es un lugar para mí- interrumpió al joven de ojos verdes y ahora con menos pena que antes, lo rodeo con sus brazos formando un abrazo lo que sorprendió mucho al joven Yuichiro–el único lugar donde necesito estar es aquí, contigo, lejos de todo, lejos de todos, solo quiero olvidar lo que soy, solo quiero olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero contigo-

Nuevamente aquella extraña sensación invadía el cuerpo de Yuichiro, era cierto que lo había extraño mucho, pero tanto contacto solo lograba ponerlo muy nervioso olvidándose por un segundo de todos aquellos problemas que lo seguían, de todas aquellas preocupaciones, su mente concentrándose únicamente en Mikaela.

-¿entonces este es tu plan?- pregunto suavemente mientras con algo de pena correspondía el abrazo –entonces supongo que, te seguiré- aquellas palabras habían caído directamente del cielo para Mikaela, después de todo, Dios tal vez si existía, ya que a pesar de todo, les permitió reencontrarse y tener este momento tan íntimo juntos

El cielo daba sus últimas tonadas de azul, antes de volverse negro, pronto pequeños destellos de luz adornaban aquel manto infinito que llamaban noche.

Los dos jóvenes ahora se encontraban contemplando las estrellas, las cuales hasta esa noche parecían brillar con más y más intensidad.

Mas aquella felicidad seria pausada un momento para Mikaela, quien empezaba a sentirse mal, lo había pasado tan bien con Yuichiro, recordado los viejos tiempos cuando ambos eran 2 simples niños humanos que se había olvidado por completo de su nueva realidad como vampiro, últimamente había estado bebiendo menos sangre de la necesaria, no quería acabar con sus raciones tan pronto, pero al hacerlo solo hacía que la próxima vez le diera más sed, y aquello lo volvía loco.

-No creí que haríamos esto después de tanto tiempo- La animada voz de Yuichiro hablaba despreocupadamente, ignorando por completo el malestar de su amigo rubio –realmente me hace muy feliz que estés bien-

-si-Tratando de no llamar lo suficiente la atención, tanteo con su mano el bolsillo donde tenía su última reserva de sangre

Ya había aguantado lo suficiente, necesitaba algo de sangre pronto, pero no podía simplemente beberla frente a Yui, no quería recordarle que era un monstro que solo se alimentaba de sangre, al menos quería ser sutil frente a él

-¿no tienes hambre? Iré a conseguir algo de comida para ti- dijo levantándose rápidamente del lugar donde estaba

Yuichiro solo lo observo algo nervioso

-¿comida has dicho? Te acompaño- dijo Yui a punto de levantarse del lugar donde hasta hace un momento ambos jóvenes habían estado descansando.

-no, no te preocupes- Mikaela trato de evitar nervioso la compañía de Yuichiro, solo necesitaba un momento lejos de la vista del pelinegro para beber su última reserva de sangre, así resistiría hasta el día siguiente, pero mientras Yuichiro durmiera se las apañaría para conseguir más reservas

Al menos ese era el plan que había formulado hace poco, olvidando pequeños detalles como el de "¿dónde conseguiría mas sangre?"

-¿no soy un completo inútil sabes? Definitivamente ya no dejare que te encargues tu solo de todo- con una sonrisa rememoro viejas palabras dichas, dándole una nueva dirección donde quería también sentirse útil, y no sentirse una carga, a pesar de que aquello sin duda hubiese echo emocionarse al rubio, esta no era precisamente la situación correcta

Mikaela lo observo un momento y se dio rápidamente la vuelta tratando de no verse nervioso

-Muy bien, entonces… vallamos por acá- señalo algún lugar, seguramente en algún momento Yuichiro se descuidaría y lograría beber un poco de sangre

El joven de cabello negro seguía muy de cerca a su amigo, emocionado eso de buscar algo de comida entrada la noche le parecía realmente emocionante

Caminaron un rato en la noche, mientras la luna iluminaba su camino, Mikaela buscando algún descuido de parte de Yuichiro, mientras este solo lo seguía animadamente

Mikaela señalo un edificio abandonado, aquello seguramente había sido un minisúper, pero ahora se encontraba tan descuidado que apenas se notaba, tal vez encontrarían algo enlatado

Ambos entraron y efectivamente, aun podía encontrarse entre aquellos descuidados anaqueles algunas latas de comida

Aunque no eran más que frutas en conserva, definitivamente era mejor que nada

-pasaremos aquí la noche, ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió Mikaela mientras observaba a Yuichiro escoger algunas latas

-Claro- fue una simple respuesta dada por el jovencito de ojos verdes

Aquella era la oportunidad de Mikaela, saco el tubo donde contenía la sangre que bebería y pretendió que algo llamaba su intención de entre aquellos abandonados pasillos, finalmente fuera de la vista de Yuichiro destapo el frasco, y cuando estaba a punto de beberla Yuichiro apareció atrás de el

-¿crees que estará bien comer esto? Hace mucho que están aquí…- Mikaela dio un pequeño salto de la impresión, dio la vuelta rápidamente y escondió el pequeño frasco tras de si

-ah… s-si… -tambaleo mientras su voz nerviosamente trataba de mantener la compostura

-¿Qué sucede?- Yuichiro mas sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de nada, solo sonrió creyendo que Mikaela había encontrado algo interesante o vergonzoso, de lo cual no quisiera que se enterara lo lleno por completo de curiosidad.

Los suaves pasos de Yuichiro empezaron a escucharse

-¿Qué escondes?- una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba su tono de voz

Yuichiro había confundido por completo la situación, Mikaela se sentía por completo en problemas, Yui se daría cuenta, no, no estaba nada bien

-nada, yo solo…- la nerviosa voz del rubio solo aumentaba la curiosidad en su amigo

¿Por qué Yuichiro Hyakuya tenía que ser tan idiota?

Mikaela solo retrocedió un poco tratando de esconder la sangre, se dio vuelta un momento y trato de esconderse entre uno de aquellos descuidados pasillos de ese pequeño minisúper, mas no contaría con que Yuichiro, invadido por la curiosidad lo seguiría atrás, como si de un juego se tratase, inocentemente solo siguiendo la corriente ante aquella escena de posible diversión, sin saber el problema en el que había metido a su amigo, quien en absoluto se estaba divirtiendo

Mikaela no contaría con lo habilidoso que se había vuelto amigo, mientras él, a paso torpe apenas lograba escabullirse entre esos pequeños pasillos, pronto se vio acorralado por el

Tal vez si lograba distraerlo un momento, podría escabullirse una última vez entre los pasillos, deshacerse de la sangre bebiéndola y tirando todo rastro de evidencia lograría escapar de aquella situación

Debía admitir que realmente no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza, no alimentarse bien estaba trayendo sus consecuencias, pero estar al lado de Yuichiro era el combustible que lo ayudaba, lo al menos lo había estado ayudando

El estrés de aquella situación lo volvía loco, Yui se acercaba peligrosamente, entonces siguiendo su plan trato de escabullirse, mas no contaba con la destreza de su amigo la cual en un intento divertido por saber que tanto escondía solo logro hacer caer al rubio

Las risas se apagaron cuando el sonido de un cristal choco con el piso quebrándose, y una sustancia espesa teñía el piso con aquel encendido color carmesí

Mikaela solo observo como su última reserva, se desperdiciaba entre las gritas de ese sucio y descuidado piso, el dolor que le provocaba no consumir sangre no se comparaba con el dolor de haber sido descubierto por su querido amigo Yuichiro, aquella era sangre, Yui la había visto, y también, seguramente sabía muy bien para que la necesitaba

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, Mikaela aún no se atrevía a levantarse, no podía, sentía demasiada vergüenza

-Mika…- ese suave tono de voz que Mikaela tanto amaba escuchar, pero que ahora le aterrorizaba saber qué cosas podría decir

-Yo… lo siento- dijo con un todo dulce y algo arrepentido el joven de cabello negro, Mikaela por su lado, se horrorizo ante aquellas palabras, no quería escucharlas

Seguramente se iría de su lado, lo maldeciría, lo llamaría monstro, su agonía le impedía moverse

Mikaela yacía en el piso inmóvil incapaz de moverse, no quería moverse, no quería ver a Yuichiro, no quería sentir su rechazo

-Mika… yo…- no puso escuchar nada más, se levantó como pudo y camino algunos pasos, hasta el otro extremo del minisúper, solo se sentó tratando de cubrir su cara por la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía, su pecho dolía, su cuerpo dolía, pero nada se comparaba con lo que su corazón sentía

Yuichiro, quien inocente creía que todo había sido un juego al principio ahora se daba cuenta en el problema que había estado, miro a su amigo avergonzado al otro extremo de aquel minisúper

Podía saber cuál era el motivo de ese comportamiento, Mikaela no quería que lo viera beber sangre, seguramente no quería que lo considerada algún monstruo o algo parecido

Era verdad, Mikaela ya no era un humano, por un pequeño momento, trato de regresar en el tiempo, y recordar aquellos bellos momentos donde la pasaban juntos

Olvidándose del presente que ahora los acomplejaba, es verdad que el pasado era importante y valioso, pero no tan importante como lo era vivir el presente y por un momento lo había olvidado.

Mikaela era un vampiro ya no era un humano

¿Cuantas veces ese pensamiento había recorrido su mente?

Entonces ¿Por qué seguía olvidándolo? ¿No quería aceptarlo?

Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo dolorosamente de los labios de Mikaela, estaba sufriendo, ciertamente estaba en su límite, necesitaba beber algo ahora

Yuichiro lo observo sufrir, todo por su culpa. Una mueca de tristeza invadió su rostro

¿Por qué Mikaela era tan egoísta?

Guardando todo el dolor y sufrimiento para sí mismo, siempre cargando en sus hombros todas las penas de los demás

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?

Yuichiro lo observo sintiéndose impotente, realmente parecía como si estuviera sufriendo ¿porque no podía hacer nada?

¿Tenía que conformarse solo con verlo sufrir?

¿Por qué no podía sentirse útil?

Mikaela escucho los pasos de Yuichiro acercarse hasta que finalmente podía sentir su presencia frente a él

Yuichi se puso a su altura, arrodillándose frente al rubio

-Lo lamento… no sabía que tu…- acaricio suavemente su cabello, e hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo hablando -siempre cargando con todo… y haciéndote responsable de todo…- hizo otra pequeña pausa – desde el principio siempre fuiste así… de verdad eres un tonto-

Aquello llamo la atención de Mikaela, posando su cansada vista sobre el

-ya no quiero que seas tú el que carga con todo- tras decir esto, el joven Yuichi desabrocho su camisa lo suficiente como para poder descubrir su cuello, lo que hizo a Mikaela helarse –no solo eres tú, ahora somos los dos, así que por eso, bebe mi sangre-

Mikaela trago en seco, ¿Yuichiro le estaba ofreciendo su sangre?

Ciertamente el dolor que sentía era cada vez más insoportable y no sabía hasta cuánto duraría

-Yu…chan- susurro atónito ante aquella oferta

A lo cual El joven de cabello verde solo respondió con una sonrisa

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Continuara**

 _MAAAAI GURNEEEEZ!_

 _NO me había dado cuenta de los reviews!_

 _Estaba concentrada en mis exámenes!_

 _Pero en cuanto los vi me puse a hacer este capitulo_

 _No les miento, me llevo todo el dia hacer este fanfic_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Bueno, porque es algo complicado meterse en 2 personajes a la vez_

 _Yuichiro tiene complejo de Eren xD_

 _Asi que es un chiquillo que siempre va por el bien bla bla bla_

 _Inocente, que cree que todo tiene una solucion fácil y no requiere pelear_

 _En cambio Mika es mas realista, solo se preocupa por Yui, no quiere que nadie le haga daño, no quiere que nadie se le acerque xD al menos asi lo veo y me gusta! (cofcofMIKASAcofcof) (Michoza como dirían en mi tierra natal (¿?) ya saben… casa… casita, choza xD lugar donde vivir…)_

 _Ahora los reviews!_

 _Esta vez me temo que no podre contestarlos por aquí, porque son las 12:20 de la mañana y acabo de terminar el fanfic_

 _xD mi padre me matara si sigo frente al pc_

 _bueno, espero les guste_

 _talvez el que sigue sea el ultimo capitulo_

 _no lo olviden_

 _10 reviews y~_

 _*-* subida instantánea!_

 _Esta noche pensare en el final perfecto_

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorría la nuca de Mikaela al igual que sus ojos se abrían de par en par al ser asaltado por aquella tentadora pero a la vez sorpresiva oferta, sintió que el tiempo se había detenido por un momento, contemplando desde su lugar la preocupada mirada de Yuichiro, exigiendo con aquella triste mirada perimirle hacerse cargo por esta ocasión.

Pero aquello no era tan sencillo, con una gentil palmada solo aparto a Yuichiro y negó con la cabeza, No bebería sangre humana, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Esto desconcertó a Yuichiro, ¿Por qué se negó? ¿Acaso no estaba a punto de beber sangre hace un momento? ¿Entonces cuál era la diferencia? Ignorando por completo el hecho de que aquella sangre que ahora se encontraba desperdiciada en el suelo no era sangre humana.

¿Qué es lo que les pasaba a los vampiros que no bebían sangre? Mikaela Más de alguna vez había escuchado la respuesta a aquella incógnita

"aquellos vampiros que no osan a beber sangre se vuelven seres sin voluntad ni conciencia" esas palabras ahora invadían su cabeza, no importaba el camino que escogiera, solo terminaría dañando a Yuichiro, la única persona que le importa en este podrido mundo.

-Mika…- El joven de negros cabellos no entendía porque Mikaela lo había rechazado de aquella forma, ¿si estaba sufriendo porque no lo permitía ayudarlo? -por favor… solo déjame ayudarte- jamás en su vida creía que le pediría a un vampiro que tomara de su sangre, pero aquel ser no era otro que Mikaela, la única persona por la que olvidaría sus principios, la única persona por la que haría cualquier cosa

Yui no entendía, definitivamente no entendía, su amigo era demasiado inocente, por eso mismo debía cuidarlo de todos, no debía dejar que nadie se le acercara se aprovechara de su amabilidad y le hiciera daño, no lo permitiría

-¡Mikaela, Ya basta, por favor!- La paciencia de Yuichiro se estaba acabando, ¿Por qué Mikaela tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Acaso no veía que solo quería ayudarlo? -¿Por qué no bebes mi sangre? – Algo molesto fue directo al hacer esa pregunta –sé que soy un completo inútil en este momento, es por eso que quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance así que por eso… solo déjame hacer esto por ti- ahora ya no sonaba más molesto, sino más bien triste

Los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre el melancólico semblante de su amigo, ¿Por qué solo lograba entristecerlo? ¿Por qué no lograba hacer sonreír de una buena vez?

Ante la falta de respuesta del rubio, Yuichiro solo logro molestarse más

-¡Mika!-exigió una pronta respuesta -¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? ¿Por qué no me dejas… ayudarte con la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros?- Mikaela vio como los ojos de Yuichiro se empezaban a empapar por las lagrimas

-Yui… no… no entiendes, no es lo que tú piensas… es solo que…- no pudo seguir hablando, el dolor en su cuerpo le estaba haciendo perder la compostura

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?- pregunto furioso – ¡eres mi amigo, mi familia y no pienso dejarte así, no importa que es lo que deba hacer!-

Si tan solo hubiese otra forma, eso es lo que el corazón de Mikaela pedía

-No… no quiero hacerte daño- con su voz algo quebrada y tratando de ahogar un sollozo logro pronunciar, mientras de alguna forma se maldecía por tentarse a sí mismo ante la vista que le ofrecía el cuello de él joven de cabellos negros, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse en tomar su sangre, lamentablemente su naturaleza vampírica no pensaba igual, observando cuidadosamente la respiración de Yuichiro, observando aquel perfecto momento de debilidad, gritándole que el plato estaba servido, que no esperara más tiempo y que lo tomase ya que este se ofrecía de tan buena forma.

"solo con beber un poco estará bien" escuchaba susurros con su misma voz al interior de su cabeza, asustado de sí mismo aparto la vista rápidamente de Yuichiro "solo un poquito, lo suficiente como para que te puedas levantar"

El miedo recorría su ser ante aquellos simples pensamientos mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa la ya impaciente mirada de Yuichiro, quien solo se ofendía cada vez más ante la poca cooperación por parte del vampiro

-Solo con beber un poco estará bien- pronuncio el joven de ojos verdes suavemente llamando la atención de Mikaela, este por su lado solo se sentia asustado de el echo de que su querido Yuichiro pudiera leer su quebrada mente y que hubiese escuchado todos aquellos repugnantes pensamientos que había tenido hace un momento –por eso…- Mika se encontraba sentado en el suelo, Yuichiro frente a él, Yui tomo sus manos con suavidad, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Mikaela se sentía rígido, se suavizaba ante los suaves manos de su amigo, Yui aprovecho aquello para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, obligando a Mikaela a quedar sobre su cuello descubierto, Yuichiro lo había planeado así que solo cerro sus ojos, esperando que finalmente su amigo cediera –déjame hacerlo- susurro en el oído de Mikaela antes de que este siquiera objetara, impidiéndole decir una sola palabra

Mikaela se sentía atrapado, ¿desde cuándo el olor de alguien le había parecido tan dulce?

Desde que se había vuelto un vampiro, nunca había tocado a un humano, tal vez por eso aquella esencia que la piel de Yuichiro desprendía se le había hecho sumamente atrayente, no pudo evitar tragar en seco

¿Qué era esta sensación?

Su cuerpo entero cosquilleaba, sus manos se empezaban a mover solas, abrazando el cuerpo de Yuichiro, pero no con la intencion de regresaer el abrazo, sino más bien como si de un cazador a su presa se tratase, envolviéndolo en sus garras lentamente para así finalmente tomarlo

Cuando las manos de Mikaela estaban a punto de tocar el cuerpo de Yuichiro en forma de un posesivo abrazo, se detuvieron y antes de siquiera las yemas de sus dedos lo tocaran de esa manera tan egoísta, suaviso sus movimientos y solo trato de apartarlo

-Y-Yu-chan- tartamudeo un poco e intento que Yuichiro lo soltara, con algunos suaves empujones usando sus manos, pero este lo estaba abrazando con bastante fuerza así que no lo dejaba ir, el olor del chico de cabello negro le estaba haciendo realmente mal, sin querer acerco sus labios a aquella expuesta piel, sintiendo con fuerza su aroma embriagándolo con tan dulce esencia, por un momento sus labios se abrieron un poco, su instinto le exigía una probada, no supo ni siquiera en que momento la punta de su lengua se deslizaba poco cautelosa por el frágil cuello de su amigo, finalmente sus manos habían cedido y ahora tomaban la espalda de Yuichi aprisionándolo aunque este tal vez ni siquiera lo tomara como si algo malo fuese

Yuichiro al contrario se comenzaba a sentir aliviado por la poca resistencia que Mika estaba dando, ciertamente no conocía la sensación de tener a un vampiro tomando su sangre, la única experiencia más cercana a eso era una fría aguja, tal vez sería algo parecido, seguro dolería un poco, pero que importaba mientras fuese Mika todo estaba bien, sus pensamientos divagaban hasta que sintió el aliento del rubio sobre su piel, aquello le erizo un poco la piel, pronto los labios del rubio, esto le hizo sentir su cuerpo estremecer, cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo olvidarse de esa extraña sensación, mas no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo al sentir la húmeda lengua de mikaela, sus ojos se abrieron y de sus labios se escapó un extraño suspiro y sin querer su cara se tiño un poco de rojo, eso era vergonzoso, mientras tanto su cuerpo era invadido por un extraño temblor, definitivamente aquello era avergonzó… ¿desde cuándo era tan sensible? Realmente era tan complicado que un vampiro tomara su sangre?

Tomo con fuerzas las ropas de Mika, en busca de algún soporte que le hiciera sentir que todo estaba bien

Aquel suave suspiro por parte de Yuichiro mezclado con el sabor de su piel había sido una especie de detonante, tal vez su hambre era demasiada, tal vez simplemente no pudo ceder ante la provocación, tal vez ambas.

Como si la fuerza hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo, Mikaela ya no permitió a Yuichiro tener el control, lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza y lo empujó contra el suelo acorralándolo contra este, lo observo un momento, impaciente, jadeando un poco ante aquellas infernales ansias que le exigían un poco de ese líquido rojo llamado sangre.

Y frente a la aún desconcertada vista de su amigo ataco

Yuichi cerró los ojos esperando algo de rudeza, más como si en el último segundo Mikaela hubiese reaccionado y justo antes de tomar su cuello se detuvo cerca de su oído, el joven de cabello negro abrió los ojos un poco temeroso, después de todo mikaela ni siquiera lo había tocado, tras un breve silencio por parte de ambos yiichiro lo pudo escuchar, un par de sollozos por parte de su amigo seguido de un tenue "lo siento"

Sin perder tiempo los labios de Mikaela se posaron sobre su piel, sus dientes clavándose sobre él, tratando de ser gentiles, pero no importaba que tan suave fuese, no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que cortar su piel para poder tomar su sangre

Tirado sobre el frio suelo, el cuerpo de Yuichiro se estremeció al sentir la suave mordida de Mikaela, mientras este sobre él, sentía que se volvería loco, ese sabor, esa suavidad, ese olor, no podía creer lo que sus labios estaban probados, la sangre de Krul no se comparaba en absoluto ante aquella dulzura, aquello era demasiado adictivo, simplemente no podía dejar de beber, sus manos lo aprisionaban, no lo quería dejar ir, no quería dejar de saborear

-M-Mika…- los suspiros de Yuichiro detuvieron el festín de Mikaela, había tratado de no ser muy rudo, tomando lo menos posible, mas no pudo evitar lamer nuevamente la herida, no quería desperdiciar ni una sola gota de sangre, todo esto solo lograba hacer estremecer al joven de cabello negro que yacía sumiso debajo del vampiro, un suave temblor recorría su cuerpo, y nuevamente sus mejillas volvían a estar algo rojas, fue entonces que el rubio volvió en sí, mientras saboreaba una última vez aquella herida de la cual ya no brotaba sangre.

Los suaves temblores de Yuichiro hicieron a Mikaela detenerse, sonrojándose un poco al haber terminado, aquel había sido la sangre más deliciosa que sus labios habían probado jamás, ¿la sangre de los humanos sabia tan bien? Observo a Yuichiro un momento, noto sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos que lo observaban fijamente, entonces se dio cuenta que incluso lo había tirado sobre el suelo y se apartó avergonzado

-L-¡LO SIENTO!- se disculpó por la extraña posición en la que habían terminado

Entonces se sentó nuevamente en aquella esquina de ese abandonado minisúper, dejando a Yuichiro en el suelo por un momento y pronto se dispuso a ayudarlo, apenado por lo que había hecho, ayudo a Yuichiro a sentarse

-e… ¿estás bien? Espero no haber sido muy rudo… yo solo…- Yuichiro aún seguía un poco aturdido, no por el hecho de haberle dado su sangre a un vampiro, sino más bien aún confundido por todas esas sensaciones que Mikaela había causado en él –lo siento… de verdad- Mikaela lo abrazo con fuerza y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, entonces sintió las manos de Yuichiro correspondiendo su abrazo

-realmente me alegra que estés mejor… de verdad… estoy tan feliz haber sido útil para ti- como si el sentimentalismo hubiese contagiado a él joven de cabello negro, también derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, feliz porque Mikaela se miraba mejor.

Los segundos pasaban, los minutos también, ambos jóvenes ahora se encontraban sentados sobre uno de los anaqueles viejos del minisúper, como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora se encontraba un Yuichiro bastante animado mientras comía un poco de aquella comida enlatada y Mikaela a su lado observándolo comer

No lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora, Mikaela de alguna manera se sentía más unido a Yuichiro, sentía que todo era exactamente igual a como era antes y que definitivamente nada los podría separar ahora, aunque a pesar de todo eso, una enorme tristeza inundaba su ser, porque, a pesar de haber jurado no hacerlo, había probado la sangre humana, y no cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que la sangre de su querido amigo Yuichiro

Yui se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso por la tranquila pero atenta mirada que Mikaela le daba, recordando como hace un momento se había sentido tan nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca

-¿pasa algo?- la ahora muy dulce voz de Mikaela logro poner nervioso a Yui, lo había descubierto

-N-nada- corto rápidamente, nervioso mirando hacia otro lado mientras no dejaba de comer

-eh… ¿de qué hablas? De repente te pusiste algo nervioso-dijo Mika mientras no dejaba de sonreír

-umm… es solo que- solo imaginar en la sensación que Mika le había hecho sentir le hacía temblar un poco, entonces pensó… "esto será así cada vez que él beba mi sangre?" sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse, esto no pasó desapercibido

-te has sonrojado…- Mikaela acuso

-Es solo que… supongo que aún me quedara por acostumbrarme- Confeso a medias

-¿eh?- la confusión de Mika no se hizo esperar

-Si… bueno…- sonrojado un poco –no importa- sonrió

Yuichiro lo había decidido, ahora su prioridad era Mikaela, no dejaría a Mika sufrir nunca más, no lo dejaría solo nunca más

Quizás en el ejército había personas que lo esperaran, pero ya no podía volver atrás, Mikaela estaba aquí, Mikaela lo necesitaba ahora

De ahora en adelante solo pelearía por Mika, de ahora en adelante solo viviría por Mika, como había sido desde el principio

Yuichiro tomo la mano de Mikaela, sorprendiéndolo un poco

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos-

Las dulces palabras de Yuichiro lograron hacer latir el corazón de Mika, tomando su mano de igual manera, lo sabía, Mikaela nunca necesito nada más, la única persona que necesitaba era a Yu y nada más.

-Si- Mikaela volvió a sonreír

El corazón de ambos chicos latían emocionados, quizás este no había sido lo que habían deseado hace años, quizás ni siquiera se parecía a sus sueños pero, ahora estaban juntos

Una suave sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos jóvenes mientras la luz de la luna se colaba entre las ventanas.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Mas de 10 reviews en 3 días x.x_

 _Estoy desde temprano escribiendo jijijiji pero no saben lo feliz que estoy_

 _Bien! Les seré sincera, no sé de qué manera estos dos se las apañaran, así que simplemente puse el principio de lo que sería su "nueva vida"_

 _Todos ustedes querían un final feliz_

 _Y ahora si… como dicen por allí, lo que el cliente pida_

 _Así que este es el único final feliz que pude porque de allí, mas a delante lo único que le podría deparar a estas bellezas seria toparse con vampiros –luchar, mandarlos a la shit y huir-_

 _Toparse con humanos –poner resistencia y seguir huyendo-_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque son un duo muy especial_

 _Yui odia a los vampiros, entonces no podrían estar con los vampiros_

 _Mika odia a los humanos, y los humanos no aceptarían tan fácil al vampirito de igual manera, le harían bulling :'c (¿?)_

 _Entonces, por eso creí que este sería un buen final_

 _Donde pueden ver realizados sus sueños_

 _¿Y el YAOI?_

 _w ni crean que me eh olvidado_

 _Hare un extra aquí mismo_

 _Cofcof claro si me lo piden con sus reviews_

 _Ya saben… si 10 personitas me piden el yaoi (xD necesito que me expliquen porque es necesario /jaja OK NO/)_

 _Entonces yo subiré Yaoi asi bien lemon sukitrukis_

 _¡Y va enserio!_

 _xD_

 _y como es tan difícil hacer este tipo de historias, mis siguientes Fics serán oneshots, la mayoría AU donde solo hay romance, tal vez un poco de Mika loco y posesivo… esas cosas sha saben, bien rikolino (¿?)_

 _jajaja_

 _muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, recibi muchísimos reviews_

 _mas de 10 por cada capitulo_

 _ahora me disculpo por no ser tan buena escritora, seguro debo tener mas de algún error pero… xD no me da tiempo de revisar mi trabajo asi que… bueno. xD_

 _es prácticamente escribir, escribir medio revisar queda y subir!_

 _Bueno ahora van los reviews!_

 _Recuerden, no responderé todos los reviews, si no algunos_

 _lo deje allí porque… ese se llama mercadotecnia xD tu sabes cómo funciona jajajaja_

 _muchas gracias por seguir mi historia_

 _Dimitrii_

 _Si! La verdad es que una de las partes mas esenciales es el entorno, porque asi te hace mas fácil el comprender todo, jejeje muchas gracias por darte cuenta!_

 _Realmente crei que les aburriría eso, después de todo, describir el entorno ocupa más espacio, pero me alegra que haya sido buena idea tratar de describirlo lo mejor posible_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final_

 _Neko kawai 8D_

 _Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase!_

 _Y bueno… actualizo rápido porque todos ustedes me dejan hermosos reviews que me motivan a traerles rápidamente los capítulos_

 _Realmente si no fuese por todos estos reviews seguro ni siquiera hubiese subido el capítulo 2 aun_

 _Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final de esta historia!_

 _Fujimy_

 _Yo tambien me plantie que seria lo mejor… que yu la bebiese o que no… pero al final no eh podido resistirme x/D_

 _Aunque sea en fanfics, quiero que Mika se sabroseé a Yu_

 _Gracias por seguirme hasta este capitulo el final!_

 _Nao-kun_

 _No te preocupes!_

 _De verdad te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo en comentar, muchísimas gracias por tu bello review!_

 _Es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo u/u_

 _I FAB WE FAB_

 _Transformar a Yuichiro… bueno… lamentablemente, no sé, no creo que Mika pueda hacer e so, después de todo, solo los vampiros (completamente vampiros pueden hacer eso) no hay que olvidar que Mika es mitad humano, o algo así, además de que no cualquiera acepta la sangre de los vampiros_

 _Además te imaginas tomar la sangre de un NO vampiro (no vampiro por completo, como Mika) realmente me plantee esta idea, pero por lo complicado del asunto y como no quería verme muy OCC con ambos personajes simplemente la deseche_

 _X'D_

 _¡Muy complicado!_

 _¡Jajaja muchas gracias por seguir este fic!_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC!**

 **NO LO OLVIDEN, SI QUIEREN UN EXTRA YAOIESCO, SOLO PIDANLO**

 **:3 PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE SI LO PIDEN NO ME CONTENDRE Y SERA LEMON**

 **¡ENTONCES, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	5. Extra -parte 1-

**~Extra~ parte 1**

 **Advertencias contiene +18**

 **(el +18 está en la segunda parte lel)**

 **MikaYuu**

 **Este es solo un pequeño extra acerca de la historia que acabas de leer**

 **Si no te gusta este tipo de material simplemente ignóralo**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Este extra es más largo que cualquiera de los capítulos anteriores**

 **xD para llegar al +18 primero debes entender cómo es que llegaron hasta ese punto, pero si solo te interesa el +18 pues ve directamente a la segunda parte**

 **Gracias por entender**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Una vez que seamos libres todo será mejor"

Era lo que se habían prometido cuando niños, una inocente promesa hecha por ambos, un pequeño sueño que los había hecho seguir adelante y no rendirse.

Mas el destino les había preparado una prueba más, una dolorosa prueba que solo concebía dolorosos recuerdos, pero ahora, ahora cuando finalmente lo habían superado y podrían estar juntos, no volverían a cometer el mismo error que una vez los separo, no volverían a ver hacia el pasado y solo vivirían sus vidas como debió haber sido desde el principio.

"juntos"

A pesar de las dificultades que ahora se les atravesaban en ese camino que, según ellos, los guiaban hacia la felicidad, y les prometía un mejor futuro, simplemente no era algo que pudieran evitar, estaban justo en medio de una guerra entre humanos y vampiros, ¿cuán inocentes debían ser para no querer ver que allí no había ningún futuro?

Cerrando sus propios ojos ante aquella realidad que los envolvía susurrándoles constantemente que no había esperanza.

Pero solo una mirada bastaba por parte de algunos de los dos para hacerse sonreír

"sea lo que sea que venga, si estoy a su lado lo superare"

La tristeza no existía cuando ambos estaban juntos, la soledad se iba, la incertidumbre desaparecía

El mundo que siempre soñaron, aquel que vivía cuando estaban juntos

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su nueva aventura había comenzado?

¿Qué importaba? Lo único que necesitaban saber es que al abrir los ojos al día siguiente allí estarían, apoyándose mutuamente, cuidándose como cuando eran más jóvenes

El sol teñía el cielo con el color del atardecer, aquello alerto a dos muchachos, pronto habría frio y eso ciertamente era un fastidio

Al menos a uno de los dos.

Adentrándose en una vieja, pero acogedora bodega, la cual aún se mostraba aun resistente, fusionándose poco a poco con la naturaleza la cual reclamaba las tierras que un día habían sido completamente suyas. Pintando poco a poco las calles y paredes de concreto que rodeaban todo el lugar con el verde de sus hojas

Un pequeño refugio improvisado se encontraba dentro de aquella polvorienta bodega, unas cuantas latas por allí y una fogata recién encendida adornando el centro de esta, la cual prometía cuidarlos del frio

Dos jóvenes compartían una conversación, el tono de sus voces delataba que aquella era una discusión cotidiana, algo que seguramente ya había pasado antes

Aunque ambos fuesen muy buenos amigos, no cambiaba el hecho de que eran un humano y un vampiro conviviendo bajo el mismo techo

Yuichiro estaría bien con cualquier cosa que encontrase y fuese comestible, pero ¿y Mikaela?

-Yuu-chan… ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto, no me gusta tener que molestarte todo el tiempo, prometo que a partir de mañana voy a…- el joven vampiro alegaba mientras observaba a Yuichiro con preocupación

Aunque ambos habían prometido dejar su pasado atrás, cambiando incluso sus ropas por prendas más normales para pasar desapercibidos, esto era algo que no podían solo ignorar, Mikaela necesitaba sangre humana para vivir

-Ya te dije… hasta que encontremos la manera de volverte humano nuevamente, debes hacerlo- el joven de cabello negro interrumpió a su amigo

-pero…-no importaba cuanto es que Mikaela alegara, o cuanto dijera que se haría cargo por sí mismo, no podía imaginarse tomando la sangre de otra persona, o algo parecido, la sangre de Yuichiro no tenía comparación, haciéndolo sentir mal consigo mismo, haciéndole sentir que mentía, porque realmente NO quería beber otra sangre que no fuese la de Yuichiro.

Tal vez solo no quería admitirlo, aun.

-vamos, mientras más rápido lo hagas más, más rápido terminara- dijo Yuichiro sin rendirse, y acercándose a Mikaela, quien se encontraba sentado no tan cerca de la fogata la cual era la única fuente de luz en aquel lugar

-umm- Mikaela observo a su mejor amigo sentarse a su lado, con ojos llenos de dulzura, no lo juzgaba, solo quería lo mejor para él

Claro, después de todo Yuichiro era un tonto, que quería más que nadie a sus amigos

El rubio observo la suave piel de su amigo, estaba un poco pálida, era obvio, la única sangre que tomaba era la suya, y aunque fuese cuidadoso al tomarla, no podía evitar volver a necesitarla cada cierto tiempo.

Si bien es cierto que la sangre se regenera pronto, solo basta un par de horas tras una buena alimentación y beber muchos líquidos a lo largo del día, pero tantas salidas de sangre, por más que se alimentara y bebiera muchos líquidos, no era en absoluto bueno para su salud.

-si tanto te preocupa, mañana iremos a buscar algunas vitaminas, si encontramos comida, seguro encontraremos medicina- Yuichiro adivino los preocupados pensamientos de Mikaela, Yuichi lo sabía, Mikaela lo quería demasiado, siempre preocupado por su amigo

Sin decir más, el rubio tomo la mano de su querido amigo mientras levantaba en un suave movimiento una de las mangas de aquella sencilla camisa de botones que ahora Yuichiro portaba, dejando al descubierto su brazo, Mika observo a Yuichi un momento, sus ojos le habían brindado seguridad, desde que el de ojos verdes le había confesado en un susurro que tomar la sangre desde su cuello era "extraño" Mika dejo de hacerlo, tomándolo como algo que molestaba o incomodaba a su amigo, entonces, ahora solo tomaba su brazo derecho, abajo de la muñeca, donde las venas resaltaban bajo la piel, mas sin embargo una sensación de decepción se apoderaba del cuerpo de Yuichiro cada vez que Mikaela tomaba su brazo, no sabía muy bien el motivo de su descontento, pero aquella sensación de "extrañes" de la cual se había quejado, no había sido en ningún momento mala, solo extraña.

Pero para su decepción ya no volvería a sentirla.

Los colmillos de Mikaela se clavaron suavemente, despacio, tratando de no hacer una herida muy grande, después de todo no quería ver feas cicatrices sobre la piel de Yuichi

Unas suaves gotas de sangre empezaron a salir, siendo rápidamente tomadas por Mikaela, quien había prometido no desperdiciar absolutamente nada, porque era la sangre de su querido Yuichiro y por lo tanto debía atesorarla, su lengua era lo que cubría aquella pequeña hemorragia, no forzaba nada a salir, solo esperaba que la sangre brotase para así tomarla.

Los ojos de Yuichiro no podían evitar estar atento ante aquel espectáculo, un vampiro alimentándose, viendo como la sangre salía poco a poco siendo interceptada por la húmeda lengua del rubio, bastándole sentirla y verla sobre su piel para lograr hacer sus mejillas sonrojar un poco

¿Qué eran todos aquellos pensamientos que tomaban su cabeza mientras observaba a Mikaela?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo sabía que su corazón latía muy fuerte al sentirse vulnerable frente a su amigo de la infancia.

"nervios" a eso le adjuntaba la culpa de aquella extraña sensación que lo recorría, tal vez solo era nervios de saber que Mikaela era un vampiro y que debía tomar su sangre, eso es todo, eso debía de ser.

La herida que Mikaela había hecho sobre la piel de Yuichiro, no era más que una herida superficial, pronto esta había dejado de sangrar, y ahora solo quedaba Mikaela tomando las sobras, lamiendo lentamente sobre la herida.

-eso estuvo bien… supongo- la mirada de Yuichiro se desvió un poco, un tanto avergonzado al decir aquello

-sí, gracias Yuu-chan- los ojos de Mikaela se posaron sobre Yuichiro, el cual desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¿umm, Yuu-chan?- esta no era la primera vez que miraba esa adorable expresión de vergüenza que cubría el rostro de Yuichi, al principio creía que se trataba de alguna fiebre o algo parecido, ya que sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero ahora solo sonreía un poco ante aquella tierna actitud

¿Por qué se avergonzaba?

Mikaela no entendía muy bien, pero unas enormes ganas de tocar a Yuichiro aparecían cada vez que este se mostraba tan vulnerable a sus ojos, solo eran sus instintos de vampiro, los vampiros son cazadores naturales, así que eso debía ser, sonriendo para sí mismo suavemente llevo su mano hacia el rostro de él joven de cabello negro, quien aún algo avergonzado continuaba esquivando la mirada, suavemente tomo su mejilla y lo hizo verlo, ahora ambas miradas se cruzaban

-soportar el hecho de ser un vampiro, a tu lado no es tan malo- susurro Mikaela, mientras proporcionaba una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de Yuichiro, este solo sonrió como respuesta

-prometo que encontraremos la forma de volverte humano nuevamente- la vergüenza se esfumo por un momento de los labios de Yuichiro, sus palabras se llenaron de seguridad

El silencio invadió la habitación, así como frente a Yuichiro estaba la persona que más quería, frente a Mikaela también, una extraña sensación rodeaba el ambiente, mas ninguno de ellos lo había notado, ¿Qué era? Seguramente era la felicidad de poder estar juntos, esa era la respuesta que ambos se daban a sí mismos, dos niños inocentes que solo habían experimentado el amor que solo los verdaderos amigos te podían brindar, amigos que se vuelven casi como tus hermanos, amigos que se vuelven tu familia.

Solo ese tipo de amor era el que ambos conocían, ¿había algo más aparte de eso? Quien sabe, Por el tiempo que pasaron luchando el uno por el otro no se habían dado el tiempo de buscar algo más.

-entonces, será mejor que coma algo, ya sabes- Yuichiro acomodo su ropa y se levantó en busca de alguna de las tantas latas de comida que había almacenado en sus tantos recorridos por la ciudad –creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos de aquí, no deberíamos llamas demasiado la atención- hablo Yuichiro a su amigo quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, observándolo sin razón alguna.

Mikaela no sabía porque simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Yuichiro, tal vez simplemente no quería perderlo de vista nuevamente, sea lo que sea no importaba, tampoco es como si quisiera dejar de hacerlo.

-entonces hay que partir mañana- respondió el vampiro con su voz suave, -por cierto… ten cuidado con esas latas, no te vayas a cortar- una pequeña sugerencia, mientras no dejaba de sonreír

-¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Ya no soy un niño- tras decir esto último Yuichiro tomo una de las latas abriéndola, Mikaela desvió la mirada un poco ante la terquedad de su amigo, mas suspiro aliviado, era cierto Yuichiro no era un niño, podía cuidarse solo o al menos eso creía hasta que escucho una pequeña queja provenir del joven de cabello negro

-¡Mierda!- La lata que Yuichiro sostenía cayó al suelo eh instintivamente se cubrió la boca con las manos

-¡Yuu-chan!- aquello alerto a Mikaela, claro, lo había olvidado por un segundo, si se trataba de Yuichiro, entonces no debía descuidarlo, esa aura de madurez que quería aparentar, no quitaba el hecho de que Yuichiro seguía siendo un tonto. Se acercó a su amigo en busca de brindarle algo de ayuda – ¿estás bien?-

Yuichiro se sentía algo tonto, no había abierto la lata correctamente, por lo que al querer tomar el contenido de forma apresurada había cortado su sabio inferior un poco, ahora sangre se deslizaba sutilmente por sus labios

-Supongo que fui algo descuidado- Yuichi se excusó mientras le mostraba aquella herida causada por una simple lata de duraznos en almíbar

Mikaela lo noto, la sangre que se deslizaba poco a poco, buscar algo de alcohol y algo con que cubrir la herida seria lo primero que una persona pensaría, después de todo, había que desinfectar y parar el sangrado, pero sus ojos habían quedado casi hipnotizados ante el rojizo color. Habiéndose prometido que nunca dejaría que la sangre de Yuichiro se desperdiciara trago en seco.

-¿qué sucede?- tras unos segundos en los que Mikaela se quedó estático, Yuichi decidió hablar, mas no se le permitió continuar, casi de manera automática Mikaela poso sus labios sobre la herida de Yuichiro

Lo único que por la mente de Mikaela pasaba era tomar todo aquel líquido rojo que brotaba de Yuichiro, no desperdiciar nada, que importaba de donde lo tomase, siempre y cuando fuese sangre, la sangre de su querido Yuichiro, eso por supuesto no paso simplemente desapercibido por el joven de ojos verdes, quien de inmediato reacciono de forma un tanto brusca

Yuu Podía ser un tanto despistado e inocente, podría no saber nada de romance, podría no saber muchas cosas, pero no era lo suficiente tonto como para no saber que aquello era un beso, de alguna manera; el acto en el que dos personas juntas sus labios, un beso.

-p-pero que…-tras haber permanecido un momento en shock finalmente se movió, Mikaela estaba demasiado cerca, el color se había subido por completo a su cara, aquello era prácticamente un beso, sus manos casi al instante trataron de alejar a su amigo, más para su sorpresa este no se movía los más mínimo, mirándose completamente serio y concentrado en lo que hacía.

Por un momento, para Mikaela, Yuichiro oponiendo resistencia se había vuelto un tanto molesto, se movía demasiado, el único pensamiento de Mikaela "sangre" ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo empujo sobre la pared para que dejara de moverse

El corazón de Yuichiro no dejaba de latir fuertemente, la sensación de tener a Mikaela tan cerca, tomando sus labios estaba causando un caos dentro de él.

Mikaela prontamente deslizo su lengua sobre el cuello de Yuichiro, donde una traviesa gota de sangre había hecho su camino.

La piel de Yuichi se erizo, la sensación de sumisión provocaba en él un leve temblor, pero al sentir la lengua de Mikaela, no pudo evitarlo, un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante tan dominante tacto, ¿Qué había sido ese sonido tan raro? ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado ahora? Tal vez porque incluso Mikaela lo noto, a pesar de que se miraba completamente concentrado.

La mirada del rubio se levantó hasta observar aquellas sonrojadas mejillas y esa cara llena de vergüenza, la cual lo observaba pero pronto, casi de manera instantánea desvió y ahora no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, aquel sonido, ¿Por qué había llamado tanto su atención? ¿Por qué el escucharlo le había erizado la piel? Pronto se dio cuenta, pronto al igual que Yuichiro, sus pálidas mejillas también se tiñeron de un suave carmín

¿Qué rayos estaba haciéndole?

Rápidamente soltó las manos del joven de negros cabellos, las cuales tenia aprisionadas contra la fría pared, dando un paso hacia atrás para así darle espacio

-Yo… lo lamento… vi la sangre y…-con gran pesar Mikaela intentaba dar una excusa, ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a Yuichiro? Pero eso no era lo que más lo frustraba en ese momento, si no, ¿Cómo pudo permitirse hacerle algo tan despreciable a su amigo y ni siquiera haber sido consciente de ello?

-N-No hay problema, ¡entiendo!- ¿Sangre? ¿Todo había sido por ver sangre? Claro… Mikaela era un vampiro, no podía evitarse, Yuichi no se atrevía a regresar la mirada, así que solo empujo un poco a Mikaela y se alejó, todo había sido un malentendido, pero aun no podía ver a Mika, no podía, aquel evento realmente lo había hecho entrar en Shock, no podía superarlo, no aun.

Mikaela lo vio alejarse apresurado, Yuu-chan solo necesitaba un momento a solas, eso estaría bien, necesitaba pensar un poco, eso era lo mejor, entonces por el bien de Yuu-chan, lo dejaría solo un momento; tras ese pensamiento un poco precipitado, el vampiro salió de aquella bodega con la excusa de que "alguien debía vigilar fuera"

Yuichi sin observarlo solo asintió aprobando aquella idea, y en el momento en el que el rubio dejo aquella descuidada bodega, Yuichiro regreso la mirada y observo la polvorienta puerta por la que Mikaela había pasado, sus labios se separaron dejando escapar un suave suspiro de frustración, pero al abrir la boca sintió un ligero ardor causado por aquella pequeña herida que adornaba sus labios, se llevó unos dedos hacia los labios y pronto volvió a recordad, la suavidad de los sabios de Mikaela, ya los había sentido antes, presionando sobre su piel desnuda, ahora habían tocado sus labios

Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender con solo recordar aquel suave roce que le habían brindado los suaves labios de su amigo

"Solo fue un malentendido" trato de repetirse "no es como si fuese la gran cosa" decía para sí mismo tratando de apagar aquellos nervios que lo inundaban.

-tal vez solo necesito dormir- finalizo mientras se acomodaba sobre el suelo, cerca de la pequeña fogata, en busca de calor, tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero era imposible, algo lo molestaba y eso era una rara sensación en su pecho que lo hacía recordar una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de Mikaela sobre los suyos –Mierda… solo fue un malentendido, que importa lo que Mika hizo, solo estaba buscando mi sangre después de todo- molesto consigo mismo por no poder entender que es lo que sucedía, decidió cerrar los ojos una vez más y olvidarse del asunto, tal vez solo era por la emoción del momento, pero seguramente lo olvidaría después de dormir, sí, eso era, para el día siguiente solo le hablaría como si nada hubiese pasado y en el futuro se reirían de eso, al menos eso se prometió a sí mismo para calmarse un poco.

La luna adorando el cielo, brindándole luz a aquellos que decidieran pasear entre la obscuridad, se había convertido en la compañía del joven vampiro, el cual la contemplaba, mientras sus labios dibujaban una ligera mueca de decepción, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, lo que había hecho a Yuichiro era imperdonable, toco sus labios suavemente, ¿realmente lo había hecho? Un suave rubor se posiciono en sus mejillas.

-de alguna manera… ¿bese a Yuu-chan?- sus palabras algo avergonzadas salían de sus labios, con su única compañera, la única que lo escuchaba y le hacía compañía esa noche, La luna –No es como si… yo solo vi la sangre y…- tratando de excusarse a sí mismo –me pregunto si Yuu-chan estará bien- al final su mayor preocupación era, al igual que siempre Yuichiro

La sensación que inundaba su pecho lo dejaba intranquilo, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte? Tal vez estaba intranquilo, tal vez había disfrutado hacerle eso a Yuichiro, tal vez le había parecido excitante, ¿Qué eran esos repugnantes, según Mika, pensamientos?

-Tal vez solo estoy demasiado loco por Yuu-chan- susurro para sí mismo, aun sin entender demasiado la declaración que se había hecho a sí mismo -Debo quererlo demasiado, no deja de emocionarme el hecho de tenerlo a mi lado- busco excusas para aquellas sensaciones que Yuichi le provocaba

Amistad, amor de familia, era lo único que conocían, era su única respuesta, después de todo ¿Qué es el amor? Dar tu vida por alguien que quieres, querer cuidarlo, estar a su lado, desearle únicamente lo mejor, esos eran los sentimientos que Mikaela tenía hacia Yuichiro "querer tocarlo" se había sumado a la lista de su significado de amor, mas sin embargo no importaba cuanto tratara de acomodar aquel deseo, tomar su mano, acariciar su mejilla no era suficiente, no para Mikaela, necesitaba más, aunque no sabía expresar exactamente qué significaba "más", conocía la sensación que le brindaban los amigos, al igual que le brindaba la familia, sus amigos del orfanato Hyakuya le habían enseñado el tipo de amor que significaba ser una familia al igual que el tipo de amor que te brindaba una amistad, entonces confundía su corazón, porque, aunque fuese parecido, no era igual a lo que sentía por su amigo de ojos verdes, aquello era diferente pero no podía explicar de qué se trataba, ni siquiera el joven vampiro lo entendía con exactitud, si no era el aprecio que te brindaba de amigo o familia, ¿entonces que era?

Rápidamente la mañana anuncio su llegada, con los tenues rayos de luz que bañaban aquel destruido distrito ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué ciudad era? Que importaba

Los ojos de Yuichiro se abrieron tras escuchar unos suaves susurros

-Yuu-chan, despierta- la dulce voz de Mikaela intento despertarlo suavemente

Yuichi abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio al despertar fue el sonriente rostro de Mikaela, alegre, como si nada hubiese pasado, entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y se sonrojo bruscamente

-M-¡Mika!- se sobresaltó un poco algo apenado

-¿Te asuste? Supongo que aún tengo el toque- la suave risa de Mikaela sonó por toda la bodega, Yuichi lo observo, parecía que nada hubiese pasado, tal vez ya lo había olvidado, entonces lo mejor era actuar de la misma manera

-N-No… solo me sorprendiste- Yuichi forzó la voz, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que era imposible, se sentía demasiado nervioso, ¿Por qué?

-es lo mismo Yuu-chan- Mikaela acuso sin perder la sonrisa –bueno, ya eh acomodado nuestras cosas, vamos, hay una biblioteca a 30 minutos de aquí, seguro encontramos libros interesantes.

El viaje de Mikaela y Yuichiro se había convertido en un viaje que les brindase conocimiento y una cura para Mikaela, volverlo humano, ¿Qué mejor que libros viejos para llenarlos de esperanzas?

No discriminaban, toda biblioteca abandonada estaba bien, los libros se conservaban bien ya que las bibliotecas eran lugares enormes donde poder perderse por un par de días, mas debían ser cuidadosos, debían asegurarse de no haber tenido la misma idea que alguien más.

Los rayos del sol descubrían todo lo que la noche había ocultado, ambos jóvenes caminaban entre las desoladas calles de la ciudad en silencio, ¿desde cuando el silencio se había vuelto el compañero de aventuras de aquellos dos jóvenes?

-Mika… ¿estás bien? Digo… el sol- el joven de verdes ojos hablo hostigado ante el incómodo silencio que los acompañaba, la leyenda cuenta que los vampiros se deshacen cuando un rayo de sol tocaba su piel, al menos eso es lo que le habían contado a Yuichiro en uno de esos tantos cuentos infantiles

-Eh… no es nada, no te preocupes, no va a matarme, pero ciertamente es algo molesto- confeso el joven vampiro mientras una especie de gorra cubría su cabeza

-lo lamento, me quede dormido… si hubiésemos hecho esto más temprano, tal vez ya estuviésemos allá- Yuichi se disculpó algo preocupado

-no te preocupes Yuu-chan, estaré bien- nuevamente allí estaba esa despreocupada sonrisa que le dedicaba a Yuichiro

Yuichi lo observo sonreír, sin saber sintió sus mejillas calientes, nervioso decidió seguir observando su camino, no entendía muy bien, pero era algo molesto, no podía actuar normal, el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo atontaba completamente.

Muy pronto ambos muchachos se encontraban adentrándose dentro de aquellas paredes de cemento que custodiaban cientos y cientos de libros, lo cuales, dormían entre aquellas libreros de madera, listos para ser tomados

-¡Mira nada más cuantos libros!- hablo un muy emocionado Yuichi, en ese mundo no había internet, juegos de video, televisión, todo eso era inservible, pero, un libro, un libro era una de las obras más maravillosas que pudieras encontrar, jamás se va a descargar, puedes usarlo cuanto quieras y si lo cuidas apropiadamente, puede durarte toda la vida

Entonces, uno de los mayores placeres en esta vida, definitivamente era leer un buen libro, y ahora se encontraban rodeados de muchos. Como niños en una dulcería recorrieron aquellos pasillos lo cuales parecían detenidos en el tiempo, no había nadie, no había ni siquiera un solo ruido

Solo una ligera capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo

-es incluso más grande que las anteriores- la voz de Yuichiro hizo eco en el abandonado edificio

-No es verdad, es una biblioteca normal- de manera más calmada Mikaela respondió, al momento que se acercaba a uno de los estantes de madera que contenía decenas de libros, acomodados cuidadosamente en orden, por autor y por tamaño, mastranto al mundo un excelente trabajo de armonía con el ambiente.

Ciertamente no era un lugar muy grande, solo era espacioso, un par de pasillos conectados, unas bancas y unas paredes tapizadas con cientos de libros, aunque se viera un lugar enorme, seguro en un par de minutos podrías terminar de recorrer el lugar entero

El joven de ojos verdes, pese a su emoción, no perdió el tiempo, comenzó a revisar desde la sección más vieja de libros.

Pesados libros, de pasta gruesa, tal vez algunos forrados de cuero con elegantes adornos y en algún momento, raros símbolos pasaban por los delgados dedos de aquel muchacho, quien con emoción trataba de entender aquellos complicados textos, mientras a lo lejos, de manera un poco más relajada, un joven vampiro lo observaba enternecido.

-No deberías esforzarte mucho Yuu-chan- las manos de Mikaela tomaron con suavidad un libro, no era nada especial, solo parecía ser un viejo libro al azar–Tal vez deberías descansar un momento-

Yuichiro no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Mikaela tenía que ser tan atractivo? No es que le atrajera o algo parecido, no, para nada, era solo que, Mikaela se había vuelto un joven bastante apuesto, y como hombre debía reconocerlo, además de que se miraba bastante maduro.

-¿Qué? No hay tiempo para eso- reclamo el joven de ojos verdes quien al darse cuenta que observaba demasiado a su amigo rubio, volvió rápidamente su vista a aquellos pesados libros que ahora se encontraban dispersados a su alrededor

Los ojos de Mikaela se paseaban entre los títulos de todos aquellos polvorientos libros, mientras sus dedos, mientras sus dedos, sutilmente y sin tocarlos dirigían su mirada para no perderse entre tantos autores, hasta que uno en especial llamo su atención, sonrió con nostalgia y lo tomo sin pensarlo, era una vieja novela que había leído cuando niño, algo que le recordaba a su niñez había aparecido y por supuesto, la recibiría con aprecio.

Tentado a detener su búsqueda para empezar la aventura que implicaba el leer una novela, sonrió y camino hacia la pared que se encontraba frente a él, "solo es un pequeño capricho, estoy seguro que Yuu-chan entenderá" y tras ese sutil egoísta pensamiento, abrió las páginas que lo llevaban directamente al pasado, a recordar la última vez que había leído ese cuento, el tiempo que vivió en ese entonces.

Las horas no se detenían, ambos chicos concentrados en sus propias ambiciones, las manos de ambos ojeando con cuidado cada hoja de papel

-ah, que molesto, aquí no hay nada- finalmente una queja salió de los labios de Yuichiro, la luz que se colaba entre algunas grietas y unos altos, pero no tan grandes ventanales se volvía cada vez más opaca, ¿tan pronto se había vuelto tarde?

Yuichi había creado prácticamente un fuerte a su alrededor, echo completamente de libros que le impedían ver que había a su alrededor, y salir de su propia trampa, se topó con algo que creía que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Con un aura completamente relajada, los ojos cerrados y una respiración lenta, pausada pero constante, allí se encontraba su amigo Mikaela, durmiendo, un evento que no se podía dar el lujo de ver muy seguido, así que curioso solo se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido.

¿Qué era esa sensación que lo inundaba? ¿Porque su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez con más fuerza por el simple hecho de verlo dormir? Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir rosas, Mikaela era realmente atractivo.

Esos sentimientos molestos invadían su cabeza cada vez que miraba a su amigo, lo mejor era no verlo, pero para su desgracia, no era algo que pudiese evitar fácilmente, no podía despegar su mirada de Mikaela

-que molesto... ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?- cerro sus ojos y decidió ver hacia otra dirección, entonces allí lo vio, un pequeño libro entre las manos del rubio, se miraba extraño, no parecía en absoluto esos libros que había estado acostumbrado a leer recientemente, llenos de información y a veces indescifrables, cuidando de no despertar a su amigo rubio, Yuichi tomo el libro entre sus manos y sentado al lado de su amigo lo empezó a ojear

¿Será que había encontrado algo importante?

-¿una novela?- se preguntó incrédulo, ¿Por qué Mikaela estaría leyendo una novela? O más bien… ¿Qué tipo de historias son las que a Mikaela le interesaban?

La pasta estaba desgastada, pero aún se podía leer claramente el título, Yuichiro fue directamente a la primera página, intrigado ante el tipo de lectura que podría encontrarse

Una leída rápida a la primera página, pronto la segunda, la tercera, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos y los minutos amenazaban con volverse horas, sin querer aquella historia romántica lo había atrapado hasta que finalmente el vampiro lo regreso a la realidad.

-¿Yuu-chan?- la voz somnolienta de Mikaela sorprendió a Yuichiro – ah… ese libro… lo siento, lo vi y simplemente no pude evitarlo, creo que me la pase tan bien que termine durmiendo, lo lamento-

-¿eh…? Yo… no te preocupes, suele pasar, ¡creo!- menuda situación, por un momento se había olvidado que Mikaela lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente, en su cabeza se dibujaba la escena del "beso" que habían tenido.

¿Cómo se había permitido tal descuido? No lo había podido evitar, aquellos párrafos que leía, aquellas emociones que le habían causado, podría ser una simple novela pero la protagonista de la novela le había hecho entender una cosa, no era el único que se sentía extraño cada vez que estaba al lado de su amigo, las sensaciones que el libro describía, los nerviosismos que la protagonista sentía, por algún extraño motivo todo le recordaba a el mismo

Mikaela poso sus ojos aun algo somnolientos sobre Yuichiro, quien a su lado se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el libro que el pelinegro le había quitado, aquellos sentimientos que llenaban su pecho al sentirlo a su lado, la felicidad que le brindaba su presencia, la estimulación que recibía su cuerpo al saber que con solo estirar su mano lo alcanzaría, lo desgraciado que se sentía al no poder hacer más que eso, lo confundido que terminaba al toparse a sí mismo con aquellas emociones

"amor" era lo que los libros describían, pero ¿Qué significaba amar? Darlo todo por alguien, Amaba a su familia, amaba a sus amigos, amaba a Yuu-chan, jamás lo negaría y lo daría sin duda todo por él, por su familia, por su amigo.

Leer aquella novela le había recordado un poco su situación, cuando niño no había comprendido por completo los sentimientos de la protagonista, pero ahora, ahora sabía que lo que sentía hacia Yui-chan era amor pero ¿Qué era el amor?

Su mente se encontraba tan confundida en ese momento que ni siquiera había comprendido la simpleza de lo que amor significa, de lo sencillo de su respuesta.

Bellas sensaciones llenaban su pecho, amor, era amor, pero no era el amor que le tienes a tu familia o a un querido amigo, no, la protagonista de aquella olvidada novela romántica lo había guiado hacia una respuesta

"Este no es cualquier amor, es el amor que siento por Yuichiro" que mejor respuesta que esa, quería estar a su lado, quería cuidarlo, quería darle todo de sí, quería seguir sintiendo todo lo que el joven de negros cabellos le hacía sentir

Si eso era amor, entonces le gustaba, porque era el amor que sentía por él, y eso lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir más vivo, más unido a Yuichiro.

-Bueno… seguiré investigando por allá- se excusó el joven Yuichiro para alejarse un poco de Mikaela, aquella molesta sensación que lo invadía lo estaba fastidiando y bastante, se llevó la novela y se escondió entre el fuerte de libros que hace poco había construido, en aquella sencilla novela la protagonista describía aquellas sensaciones como extrañas, nervios, pena, celos, tristeza, felicidad, vergüenza, orgullo, todo se mesclaba cuidadosamente, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, estaba enamorada, ni siquiera noto en que momento ocurrió, solo supo que cuando menos lo había notado, se había visto a si misma enamorada. -¿amor?- el solo pronunciar esa palabra el color subió a su rostro -¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Eso es prácticamente imposible-

¿Qué tan rápido había entendido la situación? Negándose rotundamente al simple hecho de poder estar enamorado, "no era posible, Mika es mi amigo, no hay forma alguna en la que yo pueda sentirme enamorado o algo así, no soy ninguna especie de colegiala enamoradiza, es ridículo" se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, esa era su excusa "solo debo estar delirando un poco, después de todo la última vez Mika tomo un poco más de sangre de lo que debería" pensó con seguridad, la simple idea de poder sentir algo más por su amigo le parecía simplemente ridícula, después de todo, ambos son chicos, pero no solo eso, son casi como hermanos.

El cuerpo de Yuichiro comenzó a llenarse de inseguridad, no quería darse cuenta, realmente no quería, y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en esa biblioteca, un par de días, el corazón de Yuichiro se volvía cada vez más loco cada vez que lo tenía cerca, temeroso de que Mikaela llegara a escuchar los latidos que en el provocaba, pero aun negándose a la idea de poder siquiera sentirse atraído.

Mikaela disfrutaba cada momento al lado de Yuichiro, aunque este estuviese comportándose algo extraño, no importaba, adorando cada palabra que de sus nerviosos labios se escapara, todo, sintiéndose feliz por cada segundo que se le permitía vivir a su lado.

"seguro todo fue por culpa de ese beso" fue la única conclusión a la que Yuichiro llego, después de pasar un día entero investigando sobre el amor, olvidándose por completo el motivo de su visita a aquella biblioteca, sintiéndose idiota al mismo tiempo por andar buscando ese tipo de temas "solo es tensión, eso es todo" se trató de calmar a sí mismo, mientras observaba a Mikaela lamer debajo de su muñeca, ya no brotaba más sangre, seguramente la sangre ya había coagulado, impidiéndole que más sangre botara, más si apretaba un poco seguramente conseguiría más "seguramente si lo vuelvo a besar, eso revertirá el efecto y me daré cuenta que fui un tonto todo este tiempo" esa conclusión rondaba en su cabeza desde hace poco, pero al final nunca la concretaba, llamándose idiota por el simple hecho de pensarla, pero ya no lo soportaba, solo quería acabar con esos sentimientos que lo confundían y lo molestaban, entonces lo decidió, no podía estar así por siempre.

-Hey Mika- hablo algo nervioso, el sonido de su voz llamo de inmediato la atención de su amigo vampiro –tu y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?-

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?- dejo el brazo de Yuichiro tras esa sospechosa pregunta

-entonces…- desvió un poco la mirada y trago en seco –hay algo que me ha estado molestado desde hace pocos días… quería saber…- titubeo un momento –si podrías ayudarme al respecto- ya lo había dicho, ahora no podía retractarse, finalmente se desharía de todo lo que lo molestaba, finalmente podría sentirse normal.

-¿qué pasa?- Mikaela sonrió algo curioso

-b-beso- tartamudeo sin tener el valor de verlo a los ojos y con las mejillas rojas

-¿eh?-

-Un beso… quiero que nos besemos- fue rápido y directo

Pronto el ambiente se volvió un poco extraño, un rápido silencio inundo la habitación, la mirada un tanto incrédula de Mikaela acosaba a Yuichiro

-¿eh?- el rostro del vampiro se mostró aún más confundida, Yuichiro lo noto, tal vez no había usado las palabras correctas

-Yo… quiero decir… no es lo que tú piensas- movió rápidamente sus manos, mientras el rostro de ambos se llenaba de color

Un beso, ambos sabían lo que era un beso, lo habían escuchado alguna vez, lo habían visto en una película tal vez, tal vez lo habían leído en un libro.

Mikaela sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿un beso? ¿No se supone que solo los amantes se besan? Ellos eran amigos, Yuichiro le estaba pidiendo un beso, entonces si Yuichiro quería un beso el gustoso se lo daría solo por ser Yuichiro pero, ¿Por qué le emocionaba tanto la idea?

-algo me ha estado molestando desde que tú me…- no pudo decirlo a primera instancia pero tras una pequeña pausa se volvió de valor para finalizar –desde que me besaste… no dejo de sentirme extraño, por eso… ¡por eso pensé que si nos volviéramos a besar me olvidaría de todo esto!- con mucho valor Yuichiro confeso sonrojado

Entonces Mikaela recordó, ¿un beso? Ciertamente había hecho algo parecido con Yuichiro la otra noche, pero eso no era un beso, al menos Mikaela no lo había considerado como tal

-pero eso no fue un beso-Mikaela no pudo evitar hablar –se supone que un beso lo dan las personas cuando están enamoradas y estén de acuerdo en ello- a pesar de su apariencia, Mikaela aún era demasiado inocente con respecto a esos temas, no sabía más allá de lo que los libros le explicaran.

Yuichiro cayó en cuenta sobre ese hecho, aunque ahora se sentía más y más avergonzado, no planeaba echarse para atrás.

-Aun así… necesito que…- la voz del joven de ojos verdes temblaba en vergüenza –Yo quiero que…-

Mikaela estuvo a punto de hablar, pero no se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando, "este tipo de cosas, deberías hacerlas con la persona que te guste" de su garganta no pudieron salir esas simples palabras, solo pensarlo llenaba su pecho de ansiedad, medito las cosas un momento, definitivamente Mikaela no le molestaría complacer a Yuichi, porque él era la persona que más lo quería y ciertamente quería estar a su lado por siempre, pero ¿que había de Yuichiro?

Solo pensar que habría en el mundo alguna muchacha que se convertiría en el futuro de Yuichiro lo llenaba de ansiedad, tristeza y otros sentimientos negativos

"¿celos?" ¿Mikaela estaba sintiendo celos del futuro de Yuichiro? Solo sonrió tristemente ante los posesivos pensamientos que por un momento recorrieron su mente

-está bien- una amarga respuesta salió de los labios de Mikaela, seria egoísta, solo por esta ocasión seria egoísta; Mikaela no quería ver a su querido Yuu-chan con alguien más, Mikaela lo quería tener siempre a su lado, entonces guiado por esos pensamientos tomaría los labios de Yuichiro, no porque este se lo pidiera, sino más bien por un egoísta capricho por parte del vampiro, por el deseo de no querer compartir su futuro con nadie más.

Yuichi lo observo sonrojado, bien, si Mikaela estaba de acuerdo, entonces no había problemas, lo observo por unos momentos estático

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que supone que debemos hacer?- la nerviosa voz del pelinegro corto aquel silencio

Sin decir nada, Mikaela tomo el rostro de Yuichiro, quien aún seguía algo confundido, y lo acerco y cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con sus labios se detuvo, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a Yuu-chan? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta? No, no podría hacerle esto a su amigo, por un momento de distracción, ni siquiera lo vio venir, Yuichiro se había desecho del miedo y había tomado iniciativa, él había concretado el contacto, un suave contacto, esta vez ambos habían estado de acuerdo, esta vez sí lo podrían llamar un beso.

De manera tímida Yuichiro termino el beso, su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, emocionado.

-¿y bien?- Yuichiro pregunto tímido, quien observaba a su amigo quien permanecía estático

Ahora era Mikaela quien había entrado en una crisis emocional después de haber sentido los labios de su amigo, su pecho se sentía cálido, sentía sus mejillas arder y varios pensamientos llenaban su cabeza.

Yuichiro se sentía más calmado, no sabía el motivo, tal vez ese beso había funcionado, besar a su mejor amigo desde el principio solo había sido un error y finalmente lo había superado.

Ahora era Mikaela quien desviaba la mirada avergonzado, ¿enamorado? ¿Estaba enamorado? Todos los síntomas lo indicaban, finalmente se había dado cuenta, el amor especial que sentía hacia su amigo, todo.

Mikaela no respondía a la pregunta de Yuichiro, más bien, solo desviaba la mirada, tal vez no le había gustado para nada tener que besarlo, y ahora estaba molesto por haber cumplido aquella egoísta petición por parte de Yuichiro, nuevamente su pecho se llenó de un extraño sentimiento, pero esta vez negativo, al darse cuenta del rechazo que había recibido de Mikaela, tal vez ahora lo odiaba, tal vez estaba muy molesto por lo que había hecho, y eso le dolía.

-¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?- mientras se cubría la cara avergonzado, Mikaela finalmente hablo, otro beso, necesitaba otro beso, necesitaba confirmar ese sentimiento

Cuando el joven Hyakuya Yuichiro creía que todo estaría bien, Mikaela apareció con esa pregunta, ¿otro beso? No entendía, ¿era solo él o ahora sentía demasiado calor?

-yo…- intento articular una oración, pero solo salían balbuceos, los sentimientos que tenía no habían mejorado, solo habían empeorado, ¿era en serio? Solo no quería creerlo

-¿puedo?- El rubio insistió

-eh…- más sin embargo la dudosa y temblorosa voz de Yuichiro no lograba responderle

Mikaela estaba ansioso, necesitaba besarlo, solo necesitaba comprobar sus sentimientos y ya, pero Yuichiro quien hace un momento estaba tan seguro ahora no respondía

Un beso debía darse a la persona que ellos más quisieran, Mikaela estaba seguro que esa persona era Yuichiro, pero Yuichiro, Yuichiro seguía confundido, la persona que más quería en el mundo, ciertamente lo que ahora más quería era estar al lado de su amigo, cuidarlo, protegerlo y nunca dejarlo. Entonces… ¿eso convertía a Mikaela en la persona que más quería? Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo. ¿Quería a Mikaela? ¿Lo amaba?

Yuichiro sintió nuevamente la mano de Mikaela en su mejilla

-Yuu-chan… ¿puedo besarte?-

Aquella pregunta sumado con los extraños sentimientos que ahora lo golpeaban con fuerza lo habían aturdido, se sentía perdido, pero a pesar de todo logro asentir sumamente en medio de toda su confusión. Nuevamente volvió a sentir los labios de su amigo, una sensación suave, agradable, cálida. No era en absoluta desagradable. Su cabeza seguía delirando mientras aquel suave beso no había más que prolongarse.

Mikaela ahora estaba seguro, los suaves labios de Yuichiro habían dado respuesta a todas sus dudas; estaba enamorado.

Cuando finalmente el beso termino, Mikaela lo decidió, si iba a amar a Yuichiro, no quería que eso fuese ningún secreto, así que tomo sus manos suavemente y lo llamo, esperando buscar su atención.

Yuichiro seguía algo aturdido, pero el rubio logro llamar su atención

-Yuu-chan… yo, lo siento- necesitaba valor, así que inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarse –tal vez… no… definitivamente tu… - la desconcertada mirada de Yuichiro lo ponía nervioso –Yuu-chan, estoy enamorado de ti- finalmente se atrevió a confesar, liberándose finalmente de aquella carga que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hace tiempo, al final de cuentas era eso

El joven de cabello negro escucho aquella torpe pero segura confesión, ¿enamorado? ¿Cómo es que Mika había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Entonces no pudo evitarlo, su pecho se sentía tan pesado, ¿Por qué no podía liberarse de aquello que lo oprimía? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, se sentía frustrado, como era posible que Mikaela fuese tan directo, pero él no podía ni siquiera entender sus sentimientos.

-no es necesario que digas nada, ni que me respondas… solo necesitaba que lo supieras- algo apenado, dejo a Yuichi sentado e intentando salir de esa eh ir por un poco de aire fresco

Yuichiro seguía en el suelo, completamente perdido, mientras miraba a Mika irse, que no se alejara, lo necesitaba en ese momento, entonces finalmente volvió a moverse

-tú también…- finalmente había logrado formar una pequeña oración, aquello llamo la atención del vampiro –yo también… estoy de ti…- poco a poco recuperaba la voz, mientras con miedo trataba expresar todo lo que sentía – ¡creo que me gustas!- grito molesto y bastante frustrado, aquello había sonado bastante fuerte y claro

Mikaela regreso la mirada para encontrarse con un lloroso Yuichiro, incrédulo, pero con el corazón latiendo emocionado, regreso, quería asegurarse que aquello había sido cierto

-Yuu-chan… tu…- Los pasos y la suave voz de Mikaela habían atemorizado a Yuichiro, tal vez solo eran nervios. -estoy tan feliz- ahora no solo era Yuichiro quien lloraba, Mikaela lo había acompañado con una pequeña lagrima, mientras sonreía abiertamente, brindándole más seguridad al joven de ojos verdes quien por alguna razón, finalmente se sentía bien.

 _Uuf! Estuvo largo!_

 _Ni siquiera lo revise así que… si tiene algún error lo siento mucho_

 _Esto es para aquellos que querían amorsh, y no solo querían que todo tuviera sentido asi que aquí esta su "con sentido"_

 _Ahora sigamos con el hard!_

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews!_

 _Tarde 3 días haciendo esto_

 _TVT merezco un review en este capítulo verdad?_

 _;V;_


	6. Extra -parte 2-

**Extra parte 2**

Ambos aun eran jóvenes, no entendían muchas cosas y desconocían completamente otras

Pero… se querían, eso era lo único que importaba ¿verdad?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos habían aceptado los sentimientos que sentían el uno al otro?

Al principio preferían no hablar demasiado del asunto, pero pronto eso se volvió innecesario, sus propias acciones hablaban, sin decir palabra alguna y tal vez de manera involuntaria expresaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, algunas veces era Mikaela quien exigía un beso, para recordar que aquello no había sido un sueño, algunas veces Yuichiro exigía la atención y compañía de Mikaela

La primera vez que uno de los tantos besos que se daban término en suaves caricias, Yuichiro no permitió que Mikaela se le acercara por 2 días enteros, no hablaron del asunto, al menos Yuichiro lo había convertido en un tabú

Tampoco podían separados tanto tiempo, solo estaban siendo curiosos, eso es todo.

La emoción de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, eso era algo que les impedía estar alejados el uno del otro

Un beso, una caricia, ¿en qué momento ya no les molestaba ser tocados el uno por el otro?

A Yuichiro no le importaba cumplir uno que otro capricho por parte de su "amigo" pero tal vez Mikaela iba un poco rápido, tal vez demasiado.

Aun ambos no habían encontrado una definición de lo que eran, solo sabían que eran los mismos que antes, solo que ahora hacían otras cosas que los amigos normales no solían hacer; tal vez solo les daba un poco de pena definirse entre ellos, pero eso no era algo que les preocupara realmente.

Y allí se encontraba el joven vampiro, con una especie de revista entre las manos, siempre un paso adelante, amaba demasiado a Yuichiro, pero no sabía de qué formas expresárselo sin molestarlo demasiado. Además ambos eran chicos, así que no podía tratarlo como una chica porque eso sin duda lo ofendería, ¿entonces que podría hacer? Allí se encontraba buscando una respuesta en una revista.

Técnicas para besar y muchas tonterías había aprendido de una vieja revista para chicas, se sentía como un tonto, un hombre como el (casi), consultando una revista para chicas, debía estar desesperado, y no era ninguna mentira, lo estaba.

-Mika, ¿Qué lees?- por atrás Yuichiro lo tomo por sorpresa

-eh… nada, yo solo… nada- cerro la revista de golpe y fingió hacer otra cosa –solo curioseaba un poco-

-no holgazanees- el chico de los ojos verdes frunció el ceño y se alejó sin indagar más en el asunto

Mikaela volvió a abrir aquella vieja revista para chicas, todo lo que encontraba ahora le parecía inútil, pero no se rendiría.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero el tiempo al lado de Yuichiro pasaba demasiado rápido, eso lo asustaba, demasiado.

Pronto la noche cayó y ambos jóvenes se encontraban acampando en un viejo minisúper, no había nada, este estaba completamente saqueado y destruido casi en sus totalidad, podría decirse que lo más seguro era permanecer cerca de la entrada, aunque tampoco fuese lo más apropiado, pero que importaba, siempre y cuando tuviesen un techo sobre sus cabezas ¿que importaba?

-Yuu-chan, ¿puedo besarte?- eso era lo único que sabían hacer para expresar su amor, solamente Mikaela tenía el valor de pedirle a Yuichiro un beso, mas sin embargo si no lo hacía, Yuichiro se encargaba de recordárselo, de alguna manera.

-tu… en un momento como este- con las mejillas rojas y algo molesto, mas a pesar de haberse quejado, no se negó en ningún momento –está bien-

Un suave beso, pero ya no era un contacto rápido, como al principio, ahora era más prolongado, era como esos besos de las películas, pero sin moverse, no hasta que Mikaela diera el siguiente paso, tomando el rostro del de cabellos negros volviendo aquel beso un poco más profundo

Recordando la primera vez que había intentado usar su lengua para besarlo, y el regaño que recibió por su amigo, pero que al final había terminado cediendo, sus manos pronto bajaron tomaron la cintura de Yuichiro, acariciaron suavemente su espalda. Ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire, Mikaela no soltó a Yuichi en ningún momento.

Ambos sonrojados, mientras sentían el ambiente volverse más y más caliente de lo que debería, los besos continuaron, las caricias no cesaban, incluso Yuichiro imitaba a Mikaela cuando este lo acariciaba, no quería quedarse atrás, Yuichiro también quería demostrarle cuanto quería al rubio, aunque no lo demostrase con palabras.

Mikaela deslizo su mano debajo de la vieja camisa de botones que Yuichiro portaba, tocar su piel, era lo que más le volvía loco, sentir aquella tibia sensación entre sus dedos.

Entre besos y suaves caricias, el único a llevar las cosas más allá era el rubio, pero no podía evitarlo, solo besarlo, solo acariciarlo, al principio estaba bien, pero ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba más, necesitaba a Yuichiro.

Suaves besos, acompañados de suaves caricias, a Yuichiro ya no le molestaba ser tocado de esa manera por Mikaela, nunca le molesto, solo le daba algo de vergüenza, eso es todo. Al principio se negaba a siquiera pensar que las manos de Mika sobre su piel no eran para nada desagradables, cediendo poco a poco ante la curiosidad y el deseo que en el provocaba, desde el principio solamente necesitaba tiempo.

-Mi-Mika…- un suave jadeo escapo de los labios de Yuichi, Mika adoraba escuchar cuando su "amigo" decía su nombre, pero adoraba más cuando lo decía de esa manera tan deliciosa para sus oídos, al llegar a ese punto, sabía que pronto Yuichi le pondría un alto, seguramente.

-Yuu-chan- el rubio susurro suavemente sobre el oído de Yuichi, eso le causaba un escalofrío al joven de cabello negro, ¿Por qué la voz de Mika se volvía tan excitante solo en este tipo de situaciones? Era molesto, lo odiaba, porque sabía que no podía resistirse.

Mikaela adoraba los suaves jadeos que salían de Yuichi, nunca era suficiente, quería escuchar más, necesitaba más, deleitándose con ellos mientras besaba suavemente su cuello y sus manos seguían acariciando su piel, no dándose en qué momento había dejado a su compañero en el suelo, y se había puesto encima de este, abrazado por las delgadas piernas de Yuichiro

-Mika… espera- aun jadeando, antes de que la situación se saliera de control, debían parar, aunque sea un momento, enfriar sus cabezas eh imaginar que nada había pasado, esa era la rutina.

-no, Yuu-chan, no quiero- el rubio callo los labios de el de ojos verdes con un húmedo beso, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, tal vez se encontraba excitado, quizás demasiado emocionado empezó a mover las caderas, acariciando la pelvis de su compañero, una sensación nueva, excitante se sentía más y más caliente

Yuichiro lo sintió, las caricias de Mikaela con sus caderas, extraño, vergonzoso, pero elevaba por completo su temperatura, pronto pudo darse cuenta de algo en su entrepierna, estaba completamente excitado pero no era el único, de eso podía estar seguro, y no por como Mika se comportaba, sino porque podía "sentirlo" claramente acariciando su entrepierna.

-Mi-Mika… ¡ya basta!- pese a la fuerza que Mika ponía, Yuichiro logro alejarlo un momento, logrando sentarse nuevamente, aun sintiéndose algo mareado por aquellas sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentado –esto… creo que ya es-

-yo… lo siento… creo que me deje llevar, nunca me había sentido así antes- aún bastante acalorado Mikaela logro entrar en razón, habían llegado un poco más lejos que antes, pero no se sentía bien, nada, se sentía decepcionado por haber sido detenido de esa manera. –Yuu-chan yo…- quería seguir tocándolo, estaba demasiado excitado.

Yuichiro debía admitirlo, Mikaela no era el único en problemas, él también se encontraba algo igual, mientras pensaba sobre que podrían hacer al respecto, en ese momento de descuido el rubio se abalanzo sobre él, comprendiendo un poco la situación.

-Yuu-chan… no podemos dejar esto así- Mikaela se acercó a Yuichiro sin pensarlo, llevo una mano hacia la entrepierna de este y con voz aun llena de excitación pero segura, hablo –tú también te sientes igual, ¿cierto?- Mikaela había empezado a acariciar a Yuichi, quien al principio se sorprendió mucho, eh intento alejar a su amigo vampiro, pero tras aquellas primeras caricias, no pudo evitar gemir suavemente –Yuu-chan, tú también- eso había sido un invitación por parte de Mikaela, tal vez la hubiese rechazado unos momentos atrás si no fuese por el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba de placer, ante aquellas caricias que Mika le proporcionaba.

Eso era lo tierno de Yuichiro, es lo que pensaba Mikaela, siempre decía que no, oponía resistencia, pero finalmente terminaba cediendo ante sus exigencias, de manera tierna y sumisa, y eso lo volvía loco.

Ambos jóvenes, experimentando por primera vez la intimidad, de manera tonta, solamente guiados por sus instintos.

Los gemidos empezaban a ser más fuertes, la única luz que los iluminaba era la luz de la luna que entraba entre las ventanas de aquella pequeña y casi destruida infraestructura, los dos jóvenes dándose placer entre ambos, tratando de darle solución a aquellas ansias que los devoraban

-Ah… Ah…- un gemido algo prolongado y fuerte escapo de los labios de Yuichiro, había sido el primero en venirse, había terminado jadeando sobre Mikaela.

¡Qué experiencia tan maravillosa! ¿Quién diría que Yuu-chan podría hacer expresiones tan adorables? ¿Quién diría Yuu-chan podría hacerlo sentir tan bien?

Mikaela, no se quería quedar atrás, termino el trabajo que Yuichiro había empezado, tomo su propio y aún muy excitado miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, no se sentía igual, si no era Yuichi no se sentía igual pero, ya era muy tarde para quejas

Había sido una noche maravillosa, ¿Quién lo diría? Mikaela había dado un paso adelante en su relación, claro, solo tenía que soportar unos cuantos días siendo evitado por Yuichiro, pero después de eso, podría volver revivir esa mágica experiencia, al menos para el rubio.

Después de aquella noche las cosas habían cambiado un poco, aquellos besos y caricias que se daban ya no eran algo casual, ahora ambos buscaban experimentar el placer, aquellas caricias se habían vuelto algo bastante cotidiano, experimentaban cada día el placer que les provocaba el deseo.

Los jadeos del chico de cabello negro resonaba entra las sólidas paredes de cemento, ambos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, mientras el rubio besaba el abdomen de Yuichiro, quien se encontraba sobre una vieja manta sobre el suelo, acariciando con suavidad, ya conocía perfectamente cuales eran las partes sensibles de Yuichiro, aquellas que lo hacían gemir de placer.

-Hoy, me gustaría intentar algo nuevo… ¿está bien?- de la manera más sensual que pudo, Mikaela trato de sonreír mientras susurraba aquella pregunta

-está bien…- aunque algo avergonzado por lo osado de su amigo, al principio, ahora realmente ya no le importaba demasiado, ahora solo quería pasarla bien con Mikaela, quería seguir haciendo recuerdos con él, quería amarlo, quería pasar toda su vida junto a él.

El rubio se llevó unos dedos a la boca y los empapo con algo de saliva, darle placer a Yuu-chan, eso era lo único que le importa ahora; Mikaela se encontraba entre las piernas de Yuichiro, ambos ya habían perdido el pudor entre ellos, así que ninguna prenda cubría sus cuerpos; Mikaela llevo sus dedos acariciando la entrada de su compañera, este dio un sobresalto

-E… Espera… ¡ese lugar es…!- Yuichi se alteró un poco -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Ah, leí que hacer esto, hará que ambos nos podamos sentir muy bien, entonces quise probar, ¿está mal?-

-N-no… es solo que… ¿estás seguro que leíste bien?- aun con cierta incertidumbre Yuichi no podía creer los planes de Mika

-Estoy seguro, también decía que podría ser incomodo al principio, pero luego se sentía realmente bien- la seguridad en la voz de Mikaela hizo a Yuichi desistir, y tras pensarlo un poco, decidió confiar en su palabra –si no te gusta prometo que me detendré-

-umm… está bien-

Con los dedos empapados en saliva, el rubio volvió a la acción, acaricio con cuidado su entrada, mientras su otra mano, acariciaba el excitado miembro de Yuichi, estimulándolo de ambos lados, haciéndolo gemir un poco, hasta que finalmente un dedo entro, abriéndose paso lentamente dentro del joven.

-Ah… eso… ¡se siente muy extraño! - aunque Mikaela se hubiese preocupado en mantenerlo distraído masturbándolo, sentir como algo entraba en su interior no era algo fácil de ignorar.

-descuida, solo es al principio- metía con cuidado su dedo, mientras miraba las muecas de molestia que Yuichiro hacía, el interior de Yuichiro se sentía cálido y aún estaba inseguro si lo que hacía estaba bien, o al menos estaba normal, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin intentarlo.

Moviendo lentamente su dedo dentro de Yuichi, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras no podía evitar gemir de vez en cuando.

Las emociones se mesclaban en el interior de Yuichiro, placer salpicado con un poco de dolor, no sabía explicar porque, tal vez era un masoquista, pero aquello era muy agradable, pronto poco a poco el malestar empezó a ir disminuyendo, gracias a la suavidad de Mikaela estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente al dedo que lo invadía, cuando Mikaela observo las facciones de su querido Yuichiro relajarse, se dio cuenta que era hora del segundo paso; Yuichiro dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como otro dedo se introducía lentamente en su interior.

-Ah… ¡No…!- pese al placer que el rubio le proporcionaba, aquello había sido demasiado repentino

Mikaela se había excitado ante los gemidos de Yuichi, aquellas muecas de fastidio que había hecho le habían parecido exquisitas, entonces sin querer había sido algo brisco al meter el segundo dedo, pero Yuichiro le recordó con una expresión llorosa y algo desesperada que debía detenerse e ir más despacio.

-L… lo siento- entonces volvió a los suaves movimientos, esperando a que el joven de cabello negro se relajara, entonces allí continuo, ahora eran dos dedos los que movía en su interior, lento, esperando a que se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión, sintiéndose cada vez más egoísta, quería más de Yuichiro, necesitaba más, lo quería todo.

-Yuu-chan, ¿se siente bien?- Mikaela, impaciente, quería pronto subir un poco de nivel, mientras debajo de él Yuichi se retorcía entre suaves gemidos –Creo que ya es suficiente- tras retirar sus dedos dentro de Yuichiro, un alivio acompañado de suaves jadeos adorno su rostro, mientras este estaba completamente sonrojado

Mikaela no quiso perder más tiempo, tomo su excitado miembro dirigiéndolo impaciente hacia la entrada de Yuichiro, la cual hace unos pocos momentos sus dedos habían dejado de juguetear, empezando a empujar, seguramente ya estaba lo suficiente preparado para soportar aquello, aunque claro, unos dedos no se comparaban con un miembro viril excitado, pero seguro ayudarían a su fácil intromisión.

Yuichiro abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir como el rubio presionaba contra su ano, el cual ya se encontraba previamente dilatado, gracias a los dedos que Mika había usado hace poco.

-E-espera… eso es…-Yuichiro no había entendido muy bien de que se trataba eso "nuevo" que Mikaela deseaba probar, hasta que sintió como algo más grande era forzado a entrar –M-Mika… ¡eso no!-

A pesar de las constantes quejas de Yuichi, Mikaela no dio vuelta atrás, siguió empujando dentro de Yuichi, era apretado, cálido pero sobre todo excitante. Trataba de ser cuidadoso, lo callaba con algunos besos, le susurraba que no sintiera miedo, que ambos se sentirían mejor pronto.

No solo los gemidos de Yuichiro hacían eco entre aquellas desgastadas paredes, todo era acompañado por los suaves suspiros que Mikaela dejaba escapar, dejándose llevar completamente por aquellas agradables y emocionantes sensaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, las quejas por parte de Yuichiro no se hicieron esperar, hace mucho que no se quejaba, Mikaela se sentía feliz, saber que al final de cuentas, Yuichiro lo había pasado bien, que todo estaba bien.

-¡Tonto! C-¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Cuando claramente te dije que te detuvieras, me duele todo el cuerpo por tu culpa- Los llorosos y molestos ojos de Yuichiro acosaban a Mikaela, señalándolo de toda culpa.

La única respuesta que este recibió fue un abrazo, Mikaela no quería soltarlo, ahora más que nada quería estar a su lado.

-me haces muy feliz Yuu-chan- las suaves palabras de Mika, callaron al pelinegro

Claro, porque si se trataba de Mikaela, ¿Qué importaba? Y aunque aquella había sido una terrible idea, porque ahora le dalia por completo el cuerpo, en especial la cadera, no dejaría que eso lo detuviera.

-y lo de anoche, ¡se sintió muy bien, Deberíamos volver a hacerlo!-

-¿Qué? NO, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!- contesto molesto –dolió mucho ¿sabes? ¡No quiero volver a hacer algo como eso!-

-Pero Yuu-chan, yo… ¡prometo que no volveré a lastimarte! Solo estaba un poco emocionado- a pesar de aquel debate, Mikaela no soltaba del abrazo a Yuichiro

-entonces, la próxima vez debería hacerlo yo- amenazo –sí, es verdad, ¿porque no lo hice yo desde el principio?-

-eh… pero Yuu-chan-

Ambos jóvenes experimentado por primera vez el amor, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, eso es lo que ambos eran, pero a ninguno le importaba, tenerse el uno al otro era lo único importante.

 **-FIN-**

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia hasta hoy, este extra estuvo super largo, creo que es mas largo que todo el fanfic junto_

 _x.x_

 _pero les prometi el extra, y aqui esta_

 _me llevo aproximadamente una semana... que lenta soy_

 _lo lamento_

 _Bueno... en que me base para hacer esto?_

 _hay que recordar que hasta ahora, ninguno de los chicos se ha dado el tiempo de conocer el true love, porque han vivido toda su corta vida luchando para rescatarse mutuamente_

 _o algo asi xD_

 _entonces, aunque ambos sean los mejores guerreros del mundo, seguro siguen siendo niños con respecto al amor, supuse que ninguno de los dos debia saber absolutamente que hacer, mas seguramente no solo se quedarian de brazos cruzados_

 _es por eso que hice a ambos chicos inquietos, queriendo investigar y saber que es lo que sucede con ellos mismo_

 _ademas imaginarme a Mika o Yuu buscando ayuda de un libro para saber que es el amor se me hizo gracioso_

 _esta historia es completamente inventada, asi que si de repente los personajes son demasiado OCC (no se comportan como los originales) pido una disculpa, tambien pido una disculpa por el lemon_

 _no podia poner lemon fuerte xD_

 _no con unos novatos_

 _digo, nunca me han gustado esos lemons donde los protas son virgenes /cofcofcomoYuichiroactualmenteCofcof nadie mas virgen que el / pero casualmente su primera vez se conocen todo el kamasutra_

 _fuck logic!_

 _XD_

 _asi que por eso decidi hacerlo de esta manera_

 _uvu prometo que mi siguiente fic sera malevolo_

 _y no les dejare nadita a la imaginacion xD_

 _porciertoooo_

 _JAJAJAJ no resolví absolutamente nada, Mika sigue siendo vampiro x'DDD_

 _pero bueno, seguro nuestros heroes encontraran la solucion pronto!_

 _debi haber subido esto hace 3 dias_

 _me disculpo completamente por la tardanza_

 _ahora si_

 _*-* besitos para todos_

 _y geeez_

 _se aceptan tomatazos_

 _en la cajita de review_

 _xD tambien disculpen la redaccion y eso..._

 _tarde tanto haciendo este fic que quede exaaaausta!_

 _y no quise revisarlo_

 _son aproximadamente mas de 20 hojas solo de este extra, en arial 11_

 _o sea askldjlkasd me muero,_

 _por el momento lo dejare asi_

 _luego lo arreglare_

 _lo prometo_

 _chaito_


End file.
